Kule Żywiołów
Kule Żywiołów '''to pierwsza część '''Kronik Nowego Spherus Magna. Akcja dzieje się 5 000 lat po Rekonstrukcji Planety, w Alternatywnym Wymiarze. center|450px Prolog Linter podbiegł do dowódcy, na jego wezwanie. Należał do niewielkiego, aczkolwiek zgranego oddziału wysłanego w ten rejon planety, by zbadać doniesienia o manewrach Skrallów. W jego skład wchodziło kilkunastu wojowników z całego Spherus Magna, począwszy od Glatorian, przez Vortixx aż do Toa. Garbił się, mając nadzieję uniknąć deszczu pocisków którymi zasypywali ich Skrallowie do akompaniamentu z oddziałem Skakdi. Drużyna wpadła w pułapkę, a sytuacja robiła się coraz bardziej krytyczna. Dowodzący nimi Toa o imieniu Anazis starał się ich przegrupować, by móc stawić czoła wrogowi. - O co chodzi? - zapytał Glatorianin Plemienia Dżungli dopadając do czarno-żółtego Toa. - Weź swój łuk, zajdź ich od wschodu i wyeliminuj ich snajperów. Jesteś z nas najzwinniejszy i jesteś naszym najlepszym łucznikiem - odpowiedział dowódca, osłaniając ich obu zasłoną z twardo zbitego piachu. - Może wtedy będziemy mieć szansę się stąd wydostać. A jeśli się nie uda, przekażesz Radzie o naszej klęsce. Biegnij! Linter zdążył tylko skinąć głową i jak najszybciej ruszył. Oddział nie był przygotowany do starcia z tak licznym przeciwnikiem - większość ich broni służyła do walki wręcz, nie pomyśleli nawet o ubezpieczeniu w postaci strzelców. Gdy był na miejscu, padł na brzuch, wybierając cel. Nawet z implantami nie mógł strzelać z łuku w pozycji leżącej, dlatego gdy ustalił pobieżną listę wrogów do odstrzału uklęknął i napiął łuk. Nie wstrzymywał powietrza - zaczęłyby mu drżeć ręce i wystrzelił na wydechu. Nie zauważył jak strzała przebija szyję jednego z dwóch kooperujących Skakdi, którzy zasypywali oddział Lintera falą żelaznych brył. Nagle chmura piasku zasypała mu w oczy. Po chwili, gdy spanikowany odzyskał możliwość wzroku, zobaczył coś dziwnego. Skakdi w wyciągniętej ręce trzymał kulę, z której wydobywało się tornado. Glatorianin jęknął cicho, zszokowany. Gdy spojrzał w stronę swego oddziału, zamarł z przerażenia. Dwa Thornatusy, którymi tu przyjechali i za którymi między innymi się kryli, wisiały w powietrzu. A żaden z członków oddziału nie miał mocy umożliwiającej... Linter nie zdążył dokończyć myśli, bo pojazdy spadły z wielką siłą na jego towarzyszy. Chciał krzyknąć, lecz doświadczenie wojenne mu nie pozwoliło. Tak zdradziłby swoją pozycję. Skierował swój wzrok w stronę Skakdi z kulą. Zobaczył, że stał obok niego Skrall, trzymający drugą kulę. Nagle z kuli wyłoniła się ściana ognia i zalała pozostałych przy życiu wojowników. Glatorianin zatkał uczy, gdy tylko usłyszał straszliwe krzyki topiących się żywcem przyjaciół. Zamknął też oczy, by tego nie widzieć. Po kilku minutach trupy przykrył przywiany kulą piach. Po bohaterskim oddziale nie pozostał najmniejszy ślad. Łzy cisnęły się do oczu Glatorianina. Chciał zaprotestować, chciał uciec, ale przede wszystkich chciał zemsty. Otarł łzy i zerwał się na nogi, unosząc broń. Jedna strzała, druga, trzecia. Linter wystrzelał cały kołczan, przy każdej strzale wymieniał imię zabitego towarzysza. W końcu się opamiętał i schował za kamieniem. Zrozumiał jednak, że musi uciekać. Popędził czym prędzej do rzeki której nazwy nie znał, a która miała być drogą ucieczki dla oddziału. Biegł aż starczyło mu sił, gdy usłyszał za sobą ryk pojazdu. Jeden ze Skrallów ścigał go w Thornatusie. Glatorianin oczekiwał aż broń pokładowa rozerwie go na strzępy, jednak to nie nastąpiło. Widocznie maszyna była dostosowana do transportu, lecz teraz pozbawiona obciążenia w postaci miotaczy dopadnie go jeszcze szybciej. Rzeka była już prawie na wyciągnięcie ręki i w sercu Lintera odżyła nadzieja. Właśnie wtedy pocisk Thornax wystrzelony przez kierowcę Thornatusa eksplodował mu pod stopami, powalając na ziemię. Glatorianin spojrzał na rozpędzony pojazd zmierzający wprost na niego i zamknął oczy. *** Trzy dni później Linter dziękował Wielkim Istotom za swoje szczęście. Jeśli tym można było nazwać pogruchotane kończyny i uszkodzony kręgosłup. Skrall staranował go maszyną, ale Glatorianin wpadł tylko pod prawe "ramię" pojazdu, dzięki żadne koło nie rozerwało go na strzępy. Wojownik byłego Plemienia Skały szybko zawrócił, bo na drugim brzegu rzeki pojawił się oddział Wojsk Rady i to on ocalił przed śmiercią łucznika. Pięć lat po Rekonstrukcji, większość istot zebrała się pod sztandarem Rady - organizacji grupującej w sobie najważniejszych przywódców plemion, miejscowości i lądów obu światów, zarówno Turaga oraz Toa jak i Starszych Agori, Glatorian, a także władcy krain, które zostały włączone do ziem na których sprawowali władzę dawni zjednoczeni wrogowie Imperatora Vastatorusa. Zasiadali w niej ponadto przedstawiciele niemal wszystkich pozostałych ras. Tereny Rady były rozległe, zajmowały ponad połowę całego obszaru planety. Na pozostałych lądach wciąż powstawały nowe grupy i niewielkie krainy, w których żyły istoty pragnące suwerenności i wolności. Nie wszystkie jednak żyły na planecie. Niektórzy przestępcy i odrzutki ukrywali się w gigantycznym, wciąż istniejącym szkielecie Wielkiego Ducha. Byli oni jednak w większości legendami, tak jak przedstawiciele innych krajów dla pod-opiekunów Rady. Wędrowcy co najwyżej opowiadali sobie przy ognisku przerażające historie, o tym jakie szaleństwa wyprawiały się w metalowym szkielecie. Podwójnymi stolicami krajów Rady były Nowe Metru Nui - wciąż jeszcze budowane, jego budowa miała zająć według plotek całą wieczność, i Nowe Atero - zajmowane głównie przez dawnych mieszkańców Bara Magna i niektórych przedstawicieli Plemienia Żelaza, którzy schronili się na Bota Magna. Pomiędzy miastami wznosił się wielki pałac zwany, jakżeby inaczej, Pałacem Rady. Również nieukończony, tak jak wiele innych rzeczy w tym odradzającym się na nowo świecie. Właśnie teraz Glatorianin Dżungli przekraczał na wozie południową bramę Metru Nui, podziwiając jego piękno i bogactwo. Chociaż jak na jego gust, za dużo było tu maszyn, a niektóre budynki najwidoczniej aspirowały do tego, by zakryć niebo. Właśnie dlatego wolał Atero, było tam więcej przestrzeni i było ono prostsze, choć również bardzo ładne. W większości. Oddział wojowników oczywiście nie uwierzył w jego opowieść o kulach dysponujących mocami żywiołów, ale jego obrażenia i Skrall w Thornatusie tak blisko granicy pozostawały faktem. Tak jak znalezione pod piaskiem zwłoki i zniszczone maszyny. Wtedy właśnie wysłali go na północ, by nie dopuścić do jakiegoś zaniedbania. Nie interesowało ich to, czy dostanie się do Rady, ale w razie czego - ich ręce były czyste. Glatorianin żałował tylko, że stracił swój łuk. I może, że zabił tak mało Rebeliantów, nim zabrakło mu strzał. Wciąż obolały, poruszając się o kulach, próbował przekonać strażnika Pałacu, że sprawa jest poważna. - Mówię ci jeszcze raz! Muszę porozmawiać z Radą. - Bez zezwolenia nigdzie nie wejdziesz - odburknął tracący cierpliwość Skakdi. Linter również się wściekał, gotów do rozbicia kul na zębatej mordzie, gdy przeczłapał obok nich jakiś Turaga - Linterowi wszyscy się mylili - O co chodzi? - zapytał. - Rebelianci zniszczyli cały oddział naszych wojsk! - wystrzelił Linter, nim Skakdi zdołał go powstrzymać. - Mieli jakieś kule, dzięki którym kontrolowali moce żywiołowe! - Co? - Turaga spojrzał na połamanego Glatorianina, jakby ten był niespełna rozumu. - Musieliście otrzymać raport! Nie dalej, jak kilka dni drogi na północ mój oddział został wybity co do jednego. Mogą w każdej chwili stanąć pod murami miasta i... - Spokojnie - przerwał, zaintrygowany członek Rady. - Sam mówiłeś, że ten incydent, jeśli w ogóle jest to prawdą, miał miejsce kilka dni drogi stąd. Nie mogą zatem zaatakować niespodziewanie. I to Stolicy! - Ale ja mówię prawdę. Anazis... - Kto!? - wykrzyknął Turaga, prawie wypuszczając laskę. - Anazis, mój stary druh? To on dowodził tym oddziałem!? - Tak! I teraz nie żyje! Tak jak pozostali. - Hmmm... Dobrze, choć ze mną, opowiesz wszystko tylu członkom Rady, jakich tylko zbiorę. A jeśli to jakiś głupi żart, kara będzie straszna... Kilka dni później, do Siedziby Rady przybył mistrz Sidh, opiekun Wielkiej Biblioteki zawierającej wiedzę Wielkich Istot, a przez tysiąclecia po Rozpadzie zagrzebanej w piasku. Towarzyszył mu jego uczeń, Urnuss - Glatorianin Lodu. Na Bara Magna Sidh zajmował się szkoleniem młodych wojowników i właśnie ten Glatorianin był jego najlepszym uczniem. - Mamy problem - stwierdził otwarcie mistrz, przekraczając prób Komnaty Spotkań. Był już starym, pogarbionym Glatorianinem, który musiał wspierać się na lasce. - Wiesz co to za broń? - zapytał rzeczowo Starszy Raanu, przewodniczący Rady. - Kule zostały stworzone przez Wielkie Istoty - zaczął mówić Urnuss zamiast Sidha. - Zawierają wszystkie żywioły, z naszego świata i z waszego - zwrócił głowę ku Turagom i Toa. Zwoje mówią, że jest ich dwadzieścia pięć. Można je zniszczyć, ale nie wiemy jak ani gdzie. Mistrz jest jednak pewien, że wkrótce się dowiemy... - Jeśli czegoś nie ma w Wielkiej Bibliotece, to nie istnieje... - mruknął starzec. - Ale po co je niszczyć? - zapytał Toa Kolda, jeden z weteranów z Wszechświata Matoran, władający żywiołem lodu dawny żołnierz Imperium. - Nie lepiej użyć jako broń przeciw innym? Ci "Rebelianci" praktycznie wypowiedzieli nam wojnę. Uderzmy i zniszczmy ich raz na zawsze. - To nie takie proste - pokiwał przecząco głową Turaga, który kilka dni wcześniej przedstawił Lintera Radzie - Onutera. - Te "Kule" są zbyt potężne. Mogą zagrozić pokojowi całej planety. A do tego nie można dopuścić, nie można. - Co więc robimy? - zapytał buńczucznie Kolda. - Zbierzcie je. Rozsiano je po całej planecie, a my w tym czasie znajdziemy sposób na ich zniszczenie - przemówił wreszcie Sidh. - Ale czemu Istoty same ich nie zniszczyły? I dlaczego je stworzyły? - zapytał Lord Skakdi Nektann, reprezentujący interesy swojej rasy. - Nie wiemy. Zapewne posłużyły przy kreowaniu waszego świata. Może nie sądziły, że ktoś je jeszcze odnajdzie, albo po prostu nie zdążyły. - Czyli mamy poniekąd plan. Musimy jednak postępować rozważnie, informując jak najmniej osób. Potrzebujemy drużyny, która zdobędzie Kule... - Można je namierzyć za pomocą gwiazd. Nawet początkujący astronom sobie poradzi - dodał Urnuss. - Potrzebujemy grupy. A przede wszystkim jej dowódcy. Pomysły? - mruknął Nektann. - Owszem - odezwał się jako pierwszy Kolda. - Pewien Toa Ognia, jeden z najlepszych, jakich znam. - Zwolennik Imperatora... - mruknęła pod nosem Vortixx Shega. - Walczył w wielu bitwach w naszym Wszechświecie, zarówno po stronie Imperium Metru Nui jak i Zakonu Mata Nui. - I do tego zdrajca... - powiedziała szeptem Shega do siedzącego obok Nektanna. Drużyna Suvil zapytał Vakamę: - I naprawdę sprowadziliście mnie tu, bym uratował planetę przez zagładą? - Tak, zgadzasz się? - Pewnie! Nareszcie jakaś rozrywka! - krzyknął Toa Dźwięków i serdecznie uściskał Turagę Ognia. Turaga stał przez chwilę zdziwiony, ale otrząsnął się i ruszył dalej, prowadząc Suvila do dużej sali w Koloseum. - A tak z przyzwyczajenia: Ile osób wie o tym pomyśle? - zapytał Toa. - Eeee... No wiesz, musieliśmy rozwiesić te plakaty... - zaczął mówić Starszy. - Plakaty! No pięknie! Czyli Rebelianci już o nas wiedzą! - Nie jest tak źle, rozwiesiliśmy je w kilku miastach... - ...w których znajdują się szpiedzy Rebeliantów. To będzie ciężka robota. A tak w ogóle, gdzie my idziemy? - Do sali, w której wybierzesz towarzyszy. - Ilu? - Najlepiej 6. - Góra 5. - 6 - spór trwał jeszcze jakiś czas, aż Toa i Turaga doszli do celu. Suvil stanął przed ochotnikami z myślą - Jak ich tu wybrać? - Nagle jego wzrok padł na coś, co wyglądało, jak połączenie Toa z Rahi. Miało skrzydła, a jego bronią były dwa pejcze. Toa podszedł do tego czegoś i zapytał: - Wow, czym ty jesteś? - Jestem Daxeen. Pół-Toa, pół-Rahi. - Świetnie, biorę cię. Daxeen uśmiechnął się. - Dobra, jeszcze 3 - stwierdził Suvil. - 4 - poprawił go Vakama. - Zagrajmy w kamień, papier, nożyce! 1... 2... 3! - I widzisz Suvil? 4. - Niech to, zgoda. Dobrze, wyłonię was metodą eliminacji. Podzielcie się na 4 grupy po 4 osoby! Kto nie będzie miał grupy odpada! Na sali zawitał chaos. Ochotnicy biegali i krzyczeli, chcąc znaleźć wolne miejsce w grupie. Niestety, nie wszystkim się to udało. Kiedy wyszli z jękiem zawodu, Suvil kontynuował: - Jest was 16, 4 w każdej grupie, więc wybiorę po jednej osobie z każdej - po czym podchodził do każdej grupy i przyglądał się każdej zgromadzonej na sali istocie. Po zakończeniu inspekcji stanął na dawnym miejscu i rzekł: - Z grupy pierwszej Skakdi Vermon - Vermon był Skakdi Powietrza, silny, wytrzymały. Bronią jego był potężny miotacz, wyglądający, jak wysoce udoskonalony technicznie Miotacz Zamor. - Z drugiej Terneitex, Toa Lodu - Kanohi Terneiteksa była Sanok. On sam był opanowany, w krytycznych sytuacjach mógł zachować zimną krew. Postrach i szacunek budził jego ogromny miecz, zdawało się, że mógłbym przeciąć drzewo jednym ruchem. - Lutor, Toa Roślinności - Lutor był drobnym Toa, natura obdarzyła go za to iście Tesariańską zwinnością. Toa ten miał Kanohi Akaku. Jego bronią był Miotacz Thornax i Tarcza. - Wartor, Toa Błyskawicy. Błyskawicy? Przecież Toa Błyskawicy są kobietami. - Zostałem stworzony przez innego Toa - powiedział Wartor, wyłaniając się z 4 grupy. Jego Kanohi była niezwykle rzadko spotykana Levertax - Maska Elektryczności. Toa był zręczny, ale odkąd miał maskę, nie podchodził do walk na serio. Szybko się niecierpliwił, uwielbiał działać. Jego bronią były Łuk i Miecz Elektryczności. - Pozostali mogą odejść - rzekł Suvil. Zawiedzeni uczestniczy "konkursu na bohatera" odeszli. Następnie Toa Dźwięków zwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy: - Teraz pójdziecie z Turagą Vakamą, on wyjaśni wam naszą misję. - A ty? - spytał Lutor. - Ja udam się do znajomego mechanika, żeby sprawdzić, jak tam nasz pojazd - powiedział uśmiechając się Suvil. - Pojazd? - Serpentix-V4. - Kiedy się spotkamy? - Wkrótce. Nie traćcie czasu, idźcie już. Do zobaczenia! - powiedział Toa Dźwięków swoim nowym towarzyszom i ruszył do wyjścia. *** Tymczasem w bazie rebeliantów położonej na Zachód od Tajun 2 postacie rozmawiały na złowieszczym planem. - Ci Toa są tacy głupi, że rozwiesili plakaty akurat tam, gdzie mamy swoich szpiegów! To ci ułatwia zadanie - rzekła pierwsza postać. - Tak, zajmę się nimi - odparła druga. - Zaczekasz na nich w miejscu, w którym zostawimy kulę i szwadron Exo-Toa. Pomożesz im i wręczysz im kulę, a potem zabierzesz się z nimi i wybijesz każdego po kolei. - Suvil może sprawić problemy. Słyszałam, że we Wszechświecie wyprawiał różne cuda. - Dasz radę. Wierzę w ciebie. Poza tym, pomyśl o tym, jak Toa bestialsko potraktowali twoją przyjaciółkę. Zniszczyli wasz dom... - Nie! Nie mów o tym! To zbyt bolesne... - Rozumiem. A więc wyruszaj. Do Wielkiej Dżungli, a dokładniej do wsi Lemetia. - Już idę - powiedziała druga postać i ruszyła do wyjścia. Wsiadła na jeden z tych motorów, które po Rekonstrukcji stały się bardzo popularne i ruszyła do Lemetii. Kiedy opuszczała teren bazy pomyślała: - A więc zemsta jest tak blisko. Już ją czuję. Wasz świat mi ją odebrał, więc ja odbiorę wam wasz świat... Zniszczymy was, wasze domy, wasze krainy - tak jak wy zniszczyliście mnie, mój dom i moją ojczyznę... Dzień 1 Ekipa jechała właśnie wypożyczonym Thornatusem do Wielkiej Biblioteki. Ich pojazd nie był jeszcze gotowy. Wszyscy byli podekscytowani nową misją i wymieniali swoje poglądy. - Wow, 21 kul to dużo - Wartor. - Na szczęście można je namierzyć poprzez niektóre gwiazdy - Daxeen. - Ale tylko w nocy - Lutor. - Z tego, co ustalili astronomowie, jedna kula jest w Bibliotece, inna na morzu, kolejne są w wąwozie między Tajun, a Vulcanusem, jeszcze jedna we wsi Lemetia i kilka w fortecy na północy - Suvil. - Czyli większość jest na północy, na terenach Rebeliantów - westchnął Terneitex. - Po zdobyciu kuli z Biblioteki, rozdzielimy się. Ja z Daxeenem i Terneiteksem zajmiemy się tymi w wąwozie, a Wartor, Lutor i Vermon tymi z fortecy. Zrozumiano? - Suvil. - Tak jest! - pozostali. - O, dojeżdżamy - stwierdził Vermon. Ekipa zatrzymała się przed wejściem do Wielkiej Biblioteki Magnańskiej. Była naprawdę wielka. Główna część wyglądała, jak coraz mniejsze kwadratowe domy z dołu wyglądało, jakby "domów" było 12. A z każdej strony były też schody. Jedno wejście było na dole, od północy. Na samej górze były 4 wejścia, jedno od każdej strony. Cała budowla była otoczona murem w kształcie kwadratu, z jednym wejściem, od północy. W rogach kwadratu były 4, 5-cio metrowe wieże. Wszyscy zachwycili się tą budowlą, stworzoną przez Wielkie Istoty. Znajdowało się w niej kilka milionów zwojów, łącznie z tymi, które dostarczyli Kronikarze z Wszechświata Matoran. W jednym z tych zwojów, były opisane Kule Żywiołów. Na spotkanie grupy z głównego wyjścia wyszli Opiekunowie Biblioteki - mistrz Sid i jego uczeń Ursus. Mistrz powiedział: - Witajcie, ja muszę iść do jednej z wież, podobno znaleźli kilka zwojów, opisujących wymarcie mojego plemienia. Wszystkim oczy wyszły z orbit. Stali w zdumieniu, nie mogąc pojąć, że tak powszechnie szanowany Glatorianin był jednym z niedobitków Plemienia Żelaza. - No co tak stoicie? Choroby już od dawna nie ma - powiedział mistrz Sid i udał się do północno-zachodniej wieży. - Taaak, to ile jeszcze będzie tych niespodzianek? - zapytał Wartor. - Pierwszy dzień, a już japy nam opadły do ziemi. Dobra, chodźmy. Gdzie ta kula? - zapytał zwracając się do Ursusa Suvil. - Nie zgadniecie - stwierdził Glatorianin Lodu. - Eee, za zwojem, w którym były opisane kule? - zapytał Lutor. - Skąd wiedziałeś?! - wykrzyknął zdziwiony Ursus. - Ma się tą maskę! - Lutor. - No, super - stwierdził Suvil. - Nogi mnie zaczynają boleć - stwierdził Wartor i ruszył w kierunku głównego wejścia. Cała grupa i Ursus ruszyli za nim. - Dobra, mądralo. Gdzie ten zwój? - zapytał Lutora Daxeen. - Eee, nie wiem - stwierdził zakłopotany Lutor. - Wyjaśnisz nam to, zanim wściekły Ursus zrzuci cię z dachu? - zapytał z uśmiechem Suvil. Lutor spojrzał w stronę Ursusa. Glatorianin uśmiechał się szyderczo i zaczął powoli iść do niego. Toa szybko odpowiedział na pytanie: - Jestem niedoświadczonym Toa, mam jeszcze kłopoty z używaniem maski. Mogę zrobić to tylko raz na kilka godzin. - Aha, będziesz żył. Na razie... - powiedział Ursus. - A wracając do naszej sprawy. Proszę bardzo - powiedział Glatorianin, wspiął się po pustych wgłębieniach na zwoje i włożył rękę do środka. Po chwili wyjął z niej kulę. Suvil wziął mu ją i stwierdził: - Kula lodu. Widać po tych wyrytych sopelkach. Lepiej, żebyśmy na razie ją zatrzymali. Terneitex weźmie kulę - dowódca grupy podał kulę Toa Lodu - A my się rozdzielamy. Czy w Bibliotece znajdziemy jakiś transport? - zapytał Suvil Ursusa. - Uhm, ale niedługo zajdzie słońce. Chyba zostaniecie na nocleg? - Nie. Musimy się spieszyć. Bierzemy maszynę i ruszamy dalej. Weźmiemy tylko zapasy - stwierdził Toa Dźwięków. Po uzupełnieniu zapasów i wypożyczeniu maszyny, grupa rozdzieliła się. Gdy już odpalili silniki Thornatusów, Suvil rzekł: - Po tym, jak zdobędziemy te kule, ja zajmę się tą na morzu, a y wszyscy pojedziecie do wsi Lemetia. - Dobra! Do zobaczenia! - krzyknął Wartor i on, Vermon i Lutor ruszyli na północ. Suvil, Daxeen i Terneitex zaś, ruszyli w kierunku wąwozu. Obie grupy jechały przez całą noc. Wiedzieli, że sprawa jest poważna. Musieli uprzedzić Rebeliantów. I naprawić kolejny błąd Wielkich Istot. Dzień 2 Tahu westchnął. Z dachu Koloseum rozciągał się piękny widok na Metru Nui. Większość Matoran i Toa od razu, po porozumieniu się z mieszkańcami Bara Magna zaczęła rekonstrukcję Miasta Legend. Stał teraz na dachu i... Po prostu stał. Nie wiedział, co robić. Mata Nui chciał, by rozpoczęli poszukiwania Wielkich Istot. Ale... w ich nowej strukturze było jeszcze dużo problemów do rozwiązania. I te Kule Żywiołów. Ech... Naprawdę nie wiedział co robić. - Coś się stało, bracie? - spytała stojąca za nim Gali. - Ech... Martwię się. Do grupy Suvila nie doszedł nikt z Bara Magna. - Ale to nie znaczy, że się nie zgłosili. To Suvil zdecydował, kogo... - Właśnie. On zdecydował. A jeśli ta decyzja pogorszy nasze stosunki z rdzennymi mieszkańcami planety? - Nie martw się. Kiedy Suvil wykona zadanie, wszyscy będą szczęśliwi. Nie będą o tym pamiętać. - Taaak. Jeśli mu się uda... - Dziwne, jeszcze jakiś czas temu, to ty byś mnie pocieszał. Zmieniłeś się. - Tak... - Tahu się uśmiechnął - Już wiem, co zrobię. Na większości linii granicy z Rebeliantami, żyją Agori. Taak. Musimy ich wesprzeć. To wzbudzi ich zaufanie. Musimy wysłać tam Toa Roślinności i Żelaza, by im ułatwili życie. Cóż, może brzmi to dziwnie, ale naprawdę chcę, by między nami była ufność. - Masz rację Tahu. Wspaniała idea. Może sam odwiedzisz kilka takich miejsc i załatwisz sprawę z Rebeliantami? Tahu nagle odwrócił się i serdecznie uściskał Gali: - Świetnie! Zmusimy ich do odwrotu! Musimy im pokazać, kto tu rządzi! - Po tych słowach Tahu szybko pobiegł na dół, by wcielić swoje słowa w czyn. Gali natomiast ruszyła powoli do wyjścia. - Witaj, dawny Tahu! - pomyślała z uśmiechem. *** Cóż, może nocna jazda nie była stuprocentowo dobrym pomysłem. Ale mieli jedną kulę. To ich pobudziło do działania. Suvil, Terneitex i Daxeen zatrzymali się nad brzegiem wąwozu. Niedaleko oddział Lintera stoczył walkę z Rebeliantami. W grę wchodziły więc trzy kule. Suvil wyszedł z pojazdu, stanął nad krawędzią i zaczął się rozglądać. - Widzisz coś? - spytał Terneitex. - Ee, może Daxeen zobaczy coś podczas zwiadu. Czekali może dziesięć minut, zanim wspomniany wojownik przyleciał. Gdy tylko ich ujrzał, krzyknął: - Dobre wieści. Znalazłem ich obóz i podsłuchałem rozmowę. Wynika z niej, że kule chcą przewieźć do innego miejsca, w którym będą bezpieczne. Kilku Skrallów przewiezie je Thornatusem. Oddział wymaszeruje za nimi za pół godziny. - Doskonale. Nareszcie będzie walka - powiedział zadowolony Suvil. - Nie ma co. Świetnie się spisałeś. Może użyję kuli, by utworzyć ścianę lodu, a... Uwaga! Jadą! - krzyknął Terneitex. Suvil cofnął się kilka kroków, aktywował maskę i zawołał: - Tak to robią Toa Dźwięku! - po czym skoczył w wąwóz. Dzięki mocy maski, wykonał salto w przód i wylądował na plecach Skralla, siedzącego nad kabiną. Pęd wcisnął go do środka kabiny, razem z ciałem Skralla, który od tego uderzenia skręcił kark. - Ała! - krzyknął na ten widok Daxeen. Suvil nogami namacał drążki sterownicze pojazdu i skręcił w lewo. Gdy pojazd miał uderzyć w ścianę wąwozu, Toa znów użył maski i wyskoczył tą samą drogą, którą się tam dostał. Gdy wylądował bezpiecznie na ziemi, a pojazd uderzył w ścianę wąwozu, rozległ się głos Terneitexa: - To musialo boleć. Gdy obaj wojownicy zeszli na dół, Suvil powiedział: - Mamy dużo czasu, ale załatwmy to szybko. Wy poszukacie kul, a ja sprawdzę, czy któreś ze Skrallów przeżył. Suvil wyciągnął jednego Skralla z rozbitej maszyny i sprawdził puls. Na szczęście, Skrall nie żył. Tak jak pozostali. Gdy Daxeen i Terneitex przeszukali maszynę, odkryli jedną kulę u zabitego Skralla, a drugą w schowku przed kierownicą maszyny. Trzeciej nie było. - Niech to! Widocznie skurczybyki jedną sobie zostawiły! - powiedział Daxeen. - Spokojnie, do mojego planu, potrzebna jest tylko Kula Piasku - stwierdził Suvil. - No to mamy farta, by to Piasek i Powietrze - poinformował ich Terneitex. - Dobra, zbierajmy się - powiedział Suvil - Daxeen, zabierz nas z powrotem. Wojownik skinął głową, wzleciał w powietrze i spuścił towarzyszom bicze. Gdy już zabrali się z wąwozu, Kulą Powietrze uprzątnęli maszynę i trupy. Potem położyli się i czekali na przybycie reszty Rebeliantów. Po upływie ponad pół godziny u wejścia do wąwozu dostrzegli ciemne kształty. Po upływie kilku kolejnych minut, mogli zobaczyć, że kilkadziesiąt kroków przed nimi, kroczy oddział Rebeliantów. Terneitex naliczył trzydziestu. Spojrzał pytająco w stronę Suvila. Toa Dźwięków pokiwał przecząco głową. Gdy wojownicy byli dokładnie przed nimi Toa Lodu znów spojrzał w stronę swego dowódcy. Tym razem odpowiedziało mu skinięcie głową. Terneitex natychmiast wstał, skierował Kulę piasku w stronę przepaści i użył jej mocy. Ogromna fala piasku przysypała oddział. Gdy Terneitex się odwrócił, ujrzał swoich towarzyszy stojących kilka kroków za nim. - Jak długo można przeżyć będąc przysypanym piaskiem? - spytał Daxeen. - Krótko. Piasek wszędzie włazi i wszystko zatyka. Poza tym, przysypanie z zaskoczenia zmniejsza szanse, że przysypywany zdąży wstrzymać oddech. Dziesięć minut wystarczy - stwierdził Suvil. Po upływie tego czasu, wojownicy ponownie użyli Kuli Piasku, do uprzątnięcia hałdy. Potem powtórzyła się sytuacja z przed około godziny. Wojownicy zeszli do wąwozu, przeszukali poległych, a nienaruszone zapasy żywności zabrali, wraz z kulą. Następnie Mocą Powietrza przenieśli ciała w miejsce, w którym wcześniej umieścili rozbity pojazd Skrallów. Całość podpalili i poczekali kilka godzin. Gdy było popołudnie zasypali miejsce i Suvil wyruszył pieszo w stronę morza, z odpowiednimi zapasami. Zaś Terneitex i Daxeen skierowali się do Bota Magna, Wielkiej Dżungli, a dokładniej do wsi Lemetia. *** Tymczasem Wartor, Lutor i Vermon zatrzymali swój pojazd kilka kilometrów od fortecy. Niestety, przez lornetki, które były częścią ich ekwipunku, dostrzegli Skakdi, kręcących się na murach fortecy. Wartor powiedział: - Niech to, mają straże. Będą problemy. - Tak. Masz jakiś plan? - spytał Lutor, jednocześnie ustawiając Wartora na pozycji dowódcy. - Gdybyśmy się dostali do środka... - Na przykład ukryci w karawanie transportowej? - spytał Wartora uśmiechając się Vermon. Wartor w mig podjął tok rozumowania Vermona. Również się uśmiechnął. Ruszył do pojazdu i zaczął czegoś szukać. W przeciwieństwie do niego, Lutor nie rozumiał, o co chodzi. Zaczął przeszukiwać pole widzenia za pomocą lornetki. I dostrzegł 3 wozy jadące w kierunku fortecy. Zaprzęgnięte były w Spikity. Obok wozów na Stalkerach i Skalnych Rumakach jechali Skakdi będący eskortą. - Ale jak wy chcecie... - zaczął mówić, ale nie dokończył, bo zobaczył, jak Wartor i Vermon ruszają w kierunku drogi, prowadzącej do fortecy. Ale bardziej zdziwiło go to, że nieśli koce. - To jak? Idziesz, czy wolisz popilnować maszyny? - zapytał go Wartor. - Hm... Idę! - odpowiedział ruszając raźno za towarzyszami Toa. Gdy byli na drodze, Vermon kazał towarzyszom się położyć i przykrył ich kocami. Potem przysypał ich piaskiem, dzięki czemu, byli niezauważalni. Następnie sam się położył i przysypał. Czekali może kwadrans, gdy usłyszeli warczenie zwierząt i rozmowy Skakdi. Vermon leżał pierwszy, więc to od niego zależało głównie powodzenie tej niesamowitej akcji. Wartor i Lutor musieli dokładnie obserwować, jak dostanie się pod wóz i będą musieli to powtórzyć. Vermon był spokojny, Lutor w sumie też. Tylko Wartor nie mógł wytrzymać. Leżał jako drugi i musiał opanować swoją naturę. Świerzbiły go ręce, by wystrzelić błyskawice i zniszczyć cały transport. Ale uspokoił się, bo oto Vermon podniósł się razem z kocem i chwycił obu osi łączących koła. Mimo, że wyglądało to, jak coś łatwego, ale musiał powtórzyć to tak, by Skakdi nic nie zauważyli i by Lutor nie zawalił. Wóz zbliżał się do niego. Wartor podniósł się i razem z kocem zawisł na osiach. Teraz była kolej na Lutora. Wstrzymał oddech. Czas się wydłużył. Toa przełknął ślinę, zaczekał 3 sekundy i szybko zerwał się. Niestety nie wszystko dobrze wyszło. Zrobił to za późno. Tylna oś już minęła jego ręce. Lutor się przeraził i zaczął cofać. Jednak wciąż za wolno. Postanowił się obrócić i spróbować inaczej. Obrócił się i zaczął się czołgać, tym razem do przodu. Tymczasem Wartor obserwował to wszystko i o mało co nie dostał zawału. Miał nadzieję, że Lutorowi się uda. Jeśli nie, z nimi koniec. Chyba, że Skakdi nie wpadną na to, że było ich więcej. Ale już przestał rozmyślać i znów lekko się pochylił, by zobaczyć, co z Lutorem. Jednak, nic nie zauważył. Za chwilę wszystko się rozstrzygnie. Jeśli karawana się zatrzyma, lepiej nie myśleć, co Skakdi im zrobią. Ale na szczęście nic się nie stało. Wartor odetchnął z ulgą. Ale wróćmy do Lutora. Zawrócił i znów zaczął się czołgać. Robił to szybko i miał nadzieję, że nie za szybko. Ale już przednia oś znalazła się w zasięgu jego rąk. Chwycił ją i szybko prawą nogą wymacał tylną oś. Udało się. Podciągnął lewą i odetchnął głęboko, ale cicho. Zamknął oczy i uspokoił się. Potem uśmiechnął się do siebie. W tym czasie Vermon, który był na przedzie, pochylił głowę i spojrzał w kierunku jazdy i zobaczył bramę fortecy. On również odetchnął ulgą mimo, że nie widział całego zamieszania z Lutorem w roli głównej. Był silny, ale już zaczynał czuć rwanie w ramionach i udach. Mięśnie się buntowały. Nagle karawana się zatrzymała. Wiedział, że to postój przed bramą. Musiał więc jeszcze chwilę poczekać. Forteca składała się z kamienia. Miała kształt prostokąta, była otoczona murem. Jej długość na oko wynosiła 100 metrów, a szerokość 40. Do fortecy prowadziła tylko jedna brama. Za nią znajdowało się podwórze, które zaczynało się od jednego muru, do drugiego. Od bramy do części mieszkalnej było jakieś 15 metrów. Ale karawana znów ruszyła i po chwili się zatrzymała. Vermon puścił się wozu i położył na ziemi. Po pięciu sekundach wykorzystanych na zdjęcie z pleców kocu i schowania go pod brzuch, rozejrzał się. Nie zauważył żadnych nóg, więc przeturlał się z pod wozu w lewo. Potem kilkoma susami znalazł się w cieniu stojących maszyn. Nie można było go dostrzec. Wartor widział to i powtórzył te czynności, ale poturlał się w prawo. Jednak on musiał szybko przebiec pod mury, gdyż nigdzie bliżej nie było cienia. Z kolei Lutor obserwował Toa Błyskawicy i sam się rozejrzał. Jednak tym razem do wozu podeszło kilku Skakdi. Lutor postanowił pozostać pod wozem, aż mógłby bezpiecznie wydostać się stąd. W tym czasie Vermon odnalazł wzrokiem Wartora i skinął w jego kierunku głową. Toa Elektryczności również znalazł Skakdi. Wyjął nóż, gdyż całą broń zostawili przy pojeździe, by im nie utrudniała akcji i zrobił pytającą minę. Vermon potrząsnął przecząco głową, co był odpowiedzią na pytanie Wartora: "Atakujemy?", "Nie". Potem wskazał palcem na wóz, pod którym tkwił Lutor. Wartor zrobił niezadowoloną minę i schował nóż. Następnie obaj skierowali swój wzrok na wozy. Skakdi wyładowywali zapasy żywności i broń. Vermon doskonale wiedział, ile ważą takie skrzynie. Jednak Skakdi nosili po cztery... Vermon przetarł oczy ze zdziwienia. Jednak Wartor domyślił się, co się dzieje. Spojrzał na Vermona i wskazał palcem na pewnego Skakdi. Vermon popatrzył we wskazanym kierunku i ujrzał Skakdi z wyciągniętą ręką, w której znajdowała się Kula Grawitacji. Tylko w ten sposób, skrzynie stały się takie lekkie. Gdy wyładunek się zakończył, Wartor znów wskazał palcem na Skakdi, a potem na siebie. Zadowolony Vermon skinął energicznie głową. Gdy Skakdi ruszył do wnętrza fortecy, Wartor ruszył za nim. Vermon zaś zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wydostać z pod wozu Lutora. Jednak problem sam się rozwiązał, gdy Skakdi odprowadzili wóz pod mur, odczepili Spikity i również ruszyli do fortecy, a inni odprowadzili zwierzęta do stajni. Vermon zobaczył turlającego się z pod wozu Lutora i nakazał mu gestem, by przyłączył się do niego. - Uf, myślałem, że już po mnie - stwierdził Toa Roślinności. - Dobra, widzisz to okno? Gdy nikogo nie będzie w pobliżu, włazimy do środka. - Ok. Jak na razie widzę tylko dwie istoty jakiś metr od okna. Minęło kilka chwili, zanim Lutor powiedział: - Dobra, nikogo nie ma. Szybko, idziemy! Lutor wykorzystał swoja zręczność podczas skoku i wciągnął Vermona. - Dobra, co teraz? - zapytał Lutor. - Hmm, musimy znaleźć kule. Chociaż, Wartor to zrobi. Śledzi Skakdi z Kulą Grawitacji. - Dobra, ale musimy go znaleźć. I co ważniejsze, uciec. - No to ruszamy - powiedział Vermon i zaczął się skradać korytarzem. Lutor ruszył za nim. W międzyczasie Wartor śledził Skakdi z Kulą Grawitacji. Mijał minuty, a Toa nie zauważył innej istoty. W takiej fortecy to było naprawdę dziwne... Może mieszkańcy wyruszyli na jakąś wyprawę? Albo po prostu znajdowali się w jednym pomieszczeniu? Wciąż szli korytarzem. Ściany były oświetlone pochodniami, co kilka metrów. W niektórych miejscach były ozdobione różnymi brońmi. Miecze, topory, tarcze. Ale nie było ich wiele. Względy bezpieczeństwa... Poza tym, nie przypuszczano, by ktoś mógł dostać się do środka, wbrew woli Skakdi. Wartor uśmiechnął się. Ale spoważniał, bo Skakdi się zatrzymał. Wszedł do komnaty z lewej strony i wyciągnął kulę. Wartor schował się za ścianą i obserwował. Pokój tak jak inne, oświetlony był pochodniami. Ale jego uwagę przykuły 3 piedestały, a na 2 były umieszczone kule. Wartor postanowił działać. Wyszedł zza ściany i wystrzelił kulą elektryczności w Skakdi. Ten upadł na ziemię w drgawkach, wywołanych szokiem elektrycznym. Po chwili, jego serce nie wytrzymało. Umarł. Wartor wszedł do pomieszczenia i przyjrzał się kulom. Nie miały oznaczeń, więc wypróbował ich moc. Za pierwszym razem stworzył Kanohi Hau. Podrapał się w głowę i ustalił, że zdobył Kulę Kreacji. Gdy użył drugiej, strumień plazmy stopił piedestał. Tak więc do kolekcji dołączyły Kule: Grawitacji, Kreacji i Plazmy. Schował Kula i miał już wyjść, gdy usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Wziął w ręce maczugę, którą posiadał Skakdi i Kulę Plazmy. Kroki były coraz bliżej... Stanął pod ścianą, a gdy zauważył jakiś cień przy wejściu, wyskoczył i uderzył istotę przed nimi prosto w głowę. Po chwili usłyszał przerażony krzyk: - Wartor! Zabiłeś Vermona! *** Suvil po kilku godzinach swojego marszu do Srebrnego Morza, nazwanego tak na cześć morza wokół Metru Nui, zobaczył ognisko. Nie zdziwił go ten widok, bo te ziemie były bezpieczne. Nie znajdowały się na północy, na terenach rebeliantów. Jednak ostrożności nigdy za wiele. Suvil dobrze o tym wiedział i postanowił upewnić się, że nic mu nie grozi. Wyostrzył swój zmysł słuchu i zamknął oczy. Czekał. - I co, moje gołąbeczki? Jak się wam leży? No wiem, wiem, mogliśmy trochę rozluźnić te więzy - mówił lekko ochrypnięty głos. Suvil otworzył oczy ze zdziwienia. Słowo "gołąbeczki" wskazywało, że związanych jest kilka, najpewniej dwie, osoby. Możliwe też, że obu płci. A jeśli są związani sznurami, to raczej nie są Toa. Suvil postanowił podkraść się do ogniska. Zadanie ułatwiał mu zmierzch. Zostawił miecz i pas, w którym miał zapasy, zioła, kamienie świetlne i kilka przydatnych rzeczy. Wziął tylko nóż. Zaczął się skradać w stronę blasku. Zauważył jakiś zarys, kilkanaście kroków od niego. Wytężył wzrok i odkrył, że to Thornatus. Niepilnowany. Suvil podkradł się do niego i przyjrzał postaciom wokół ogniska. Jego przypuszczenia się sprawdziły. Związanymi była dwójka Glatorian. Suvila zdziwiło to, że już ich kiedyś spotkał. Byli to... Ackar i Kiina! Suvil spotkał ich pewnego razu w Metru Nui. Leżeli oparci o pojazd, za którym chował się Toa Dźwięków. Resztę towarzystwa wokół ogniska stanowili Skrallowie i Rahkshi. Jeden Skrall tłumaczył właśnie Glatorianom, w jakiej nieciekawej sytuacji się znaleźli. Jego głos był ochrypnięty. Dwóch innych siedziało z drugiej strony ogniska i zajadało kolację. Nieco dalej, siedział kolejny Skrall i czyścił broń. Rahkshi stał kilka metrów od pojazdu i wpatrywał się w dal. Kolor pancerza wskazywał na to, że był to Rahkshi Ciszy. Suvil zadecydował, że jego trzeba wyeliminować w pierwszej kolejności. Ale nagle usłyszał jakiś szelest. Spojrzał w tym kierunku. Zobaczył jakiś kształt. Wyglądał na coś żywego. I był tak w rzeczywistości. Kształt podniósł się i kilkoma susami dostał się za pojazd. Suvil szybko przeskoczył za niego, zatkał mu ręką usta i przystawił nóż do szyi. - Spokojnie - wyszeptał - Jesteśmy tu w tym samym celu. Uwolnię cię, tylko nie krzycz. Ok? - istota pokiwała głową. Suvil schował nóż i zdjął rękę z ust istoty. Gdy to zrobił, usłyszał od niej: - Musimy ich uwolnić. A ja jestem Linter - wyszeptała postać. *** Wartor i Lutor stali nad leżącym ciałem Vermona. Właśnie przed chwilą ten pierwszy zdzielił Skakdi maczugą w głowę. Teraz powiedział: - O kurde... Rzeczywiście... Zabiłem go... - Chciałbyś, co? - wystękał, podnosząc się Vermon - Po pierwsze, trafiłeś mnie w ramię a, maczuga trochę się ześlizgnęła. Po drugie, musimy stąd zwiewać. Masz kule? - Pewnie - odpowiedział uradowany Wartor, że jednak nie zabił swojego towarzysza - Plazma, Grawitacja i Kreacja. - Zajedwabiście - stwierdził również uradowany Lutor - Ale Vermon ma rację, czas na nas. - Ale jak stąd wyjść? Ta forteca to istny labirynt - spytał Wartor. - Hm... Cóż, nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak iść przed siebie - rzekł Vermon, ruszając korytarzem w stronę, z której nadeszli. Towarzysze ruszyli za nim. Szli kilkanaście minut, ale nikogo nie spotkali. Jednak, gdy przechodzili obok pewnych drzwi, usłyszeli hałas dochodzący ze środka. - A więc tam się zebrali - powiedział Lutor - Zaczekajcie, sprawdzę, co tam się dzieje. Toa użył swojej maski i skierował wzrok na drzwi. Ujrzał kilkadziesiąt postaci siedzących wokół 3 stołów. Widocznie odbywały się tam jakieś obrady. W oddali na kamiennym tronie siedział Skakdi, który widocznie był tu dowódcą. Ale żeby dowiedzieć się o czym rozmawiają, Toa przyłożył ucho do drzwi i starał się rozróżnić jakieś dźwięki. Jednak Skakdi krzyczeli jeden przez drugiego, każdy chciał mówić, a nie słuchać. Nic więc z tego nie wynikało. Dlatego Toa znów zajrzał do środka pomieszczenia. Skakdi na tronie był coraz bardziej poirytowany. Nagle zerwał się, chwycił jakąś kulę i skierował w kierunku drzwi. Wszystko to działo się w ułamku sekundy, więc Lutor nie zdążył zareagować na lecący w jego stronę strumień światła. Strumień uderzył w drzwi, wyłamał je i razem z Toa rzucił na ścianę, a Skakdi przemówił: - Dosyć! Musimy w końcu ustalić, jak napaść na Kriszt! Mamy odpowiednią ilość broni. Teraz wystarczy, jeśli przestaniecie gadać jednocześnie! W międzyczasie Wartor i Vermon spojrzeli na leżącego pod ścianą i przykrytego drzwiami Lutora. - O ja cię... Vermon, szybko! Zauważyli nas! Musimy działać! - krzyknął Wartor i stanął w drzwiach. Vermon ruszył za jego przykładem. Następnie Toa Błyskawicy zapytał: - Gotowy? No to gazu! - wypowiedziawszy te słowa, Wartor wystrzelił z rąk strumienie błyskawic, które poraziły Skakdi stojących dalej. Równocześnie Vermon użył kuli plazmy i rozwalił tych bliżej. - Ale rzeźnia... - wyszeptał Lutor, który już wyczołgał się spod drzwi. - No to jakieś 70% populacji twierdzy odeszło do lepszego świata... - stwierdził Vermon. - A zasłużyli? - spytał Lutor. - Dajcie spokój tym dyskusjom. Teraz musimy stąd wyjść - Wartor. - I zabrać Kulę Światła - powiedział Lutor i przeszedł przez pobojowisko do dowódcy, po czym zabrał mu kulę. - Nie no... Piąteczka! - Vermon. Wojownicy znów ruszyli. Słyszeli jakieś okrzyki na zewnątrz, ale nikogo nie spotkali, bo szli wąskimi korytarzami i zachowywali się cicho. Po około pół godzinie dotarli do okna. Lutor użył mocy swojego żywiołu i z ziemi wyrosło pnącze, po którym bohaterowie dostali się na ziemię. Następnie odeszli przez wydmy w stronę swojego pojazdu. Zauważyli, że zapadła noc. Wartor zatrzymał się i powiedział: - Spójrzcie, pięć jasnych gwiazd na niebie, tak blisko siebie. To nasze kule... - Wspaniały widok - stwierdził Vermon i ponownie ruszył do maszyny. Gdy tam dotarli, wyruszyli w kierunku Lemetii. Kiedy byli już kilka kilometrów od fortecy, zjedli i położyli się, zadowoleni z udanej akcji. *** Suvil spojrzał zdziwiony na Lintera. Skąd tu wziął się jedyny ocalały z grupy, która pierwsza spotkała się z potęgą Kul Żywiołów. - Czas na uprzejmości przyjdzie później. Jaką masz broń? - powiedział Toa Dźwięków. - Wziąłem nóż i jedną strzałę z łuku. - Strzałę? - przeszło przez myśl Suvilowi, a na głos powiedział: - Dobra, plan jest taki: ty załatwisz tego Rahkshi, a ja tego ochrypniętego Skralla i uwolnię Glatorian. Potem swoją mocą uderzę w tamtych dwóch, a potem wyrżniemy ich jak leci, z wyjątkiem jednego. Trzeba będzie go przesłuchać. Gotowy? No to lecimy! - wypowiedziawszy te słowa, Suvil użył mocy maski i przeskoczył Thornatusa. Szybko chwycił Skralla i wbił mu nóż w serce. W międzyczasie Linter dostał się do Rahkshi i po zniszczeniu grzbietu, przepołowił Krattę. Wtedy Skrallowie zerwali się na nogi, żeby włączyć się do walki. Suvil przeciął liny, którymi byli związani Ackar i Kiina, a Linter rzucił im ich broń, która znajdowała się u Rahkshi. Kiina uwolniła strumień wody i odrzuciła Skralla czyszczącego broń, a Ackar go dobił. Dwaj Skrallowie, stojący naprzeciw Thornatusa oberwali strumieniem dźwięku, który wysłał im Suvil. Linter przebił jednego strzałą, ale następnie ostatni żywy Skrall strzelił do niego z Miotacza Thornax. Glatorianin upadł na ziemię z okrzykiem bólu na ustach. Suvil widział to i momentalnie podjął decyzję. Użył maski i przeskoczył nad ogniskiem, jednocześnie uderzając Skralla pięścią w twarz. Skrall zatoczył się, a Suvil wyrwał mu Thornaksa i jednocześnie podskoczył, złapał Skralla za głowę i przycisnął swoje kolana do jego brzucha. Siła grawitacji zrobiła swoja, a Skrall upadł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Kiina powiedziała: - Dzięki, Suvil. Już myślałam, że nie wytrzymam gadanie tego kretyna. - Nie ma za co. Ale Linter jest ranny, oczyść ranę, a ja przyniosę swoje rzeczy. Mam tam kilka przydatnych ziół. - O tym mówisz? - zapytał Ackar, niosąc pas Suvila i jego Miecz.Widocznie poszedł się rozejrzeć. W międzyczasie, Kiina uklęknęła i kilkoma kroplami wody, zaczęła oczyszczać ranę. Wybuchowy pocisk trafił w ciało Glatorianina nieco niżej wysokości ramienia, pomiędzy ręką, a sercem. Suvil wyjął z jednego woreczka kilka zasuszonych ziół, w które zaopatrzył się przed misją. Były to liście rośliny zwanej Wertonia. Liście miały wielkość dłoni, były zielone i miały intensywny zapach. Suvil zakrył nimi ranę, poprosił Kiinę, by zmoczył je. Następnie uchylił liście i wsypał sproszkowane owoce Serenty (owoce Serenty wyglądem przypominają pieprz). Potem ponownie zakrył ranę i obwiązał ją bandażem. Następnie wydał Kiinie kilka zaleceń: - Ten opatrunek wystarczy na 5 dni, jeśli codziennie będziecie zwilżać ranę. Najlepiej jednak, jeśli jak najszybciej zabierzecie go do uzdrowiciela. Ackar widocznie poszedł poszukać rzeczy Lintera. Ale dlaczego oni was napadli? - Nie wiem, ale sądzę, że to przez tą kulę, którą znaleźliśmy. Suvil szybko spojrzał w niebo. Rzeczywiście. Nad ich głowami znajdowała się bardzo jasna gwiazda. - A gdzie macie tą kulę? - spytał Suvil. - W Thornatusie. Jechaliśmy nim, gdy Skrallowie strzelili w koło. Potem szybko nas rozbroili. Suvil skinął głową i zaczął przeszukiwać pojazd. Po kilku minutach znalazł kulę. Podszedł z nią do ogniska. Na kuli wyryty był zegar. Suvil szybko schował Kulę Czasu, bo lepiej nie eksperymentować z Legendarnymi Żywiołami. Potem zobaczył, że ogłuszony Skrall się rusza. Szybko podbiegł do niego i dzięki mocy maski, rzucił nim w pojazd tak, że Skrall ponownie oberwał w głowę. Potem związał go tak, jak przedtem byli związani Ackar i Kiina. W tym momencie, wrócił Ackar z rzeczami Lintera i jego bronią. Lustrując obóz powiedział: - Kiina, połóż się. Ja się nim zajmę. Musimy ustalić warty, przy Glatorianinie. - Tak, masz rację - przytaknął Suvil. - Ja muszę wcześnie wyruszyć w dalszą podróż, wezmę ze sobą kulę. Wy będziecie czuwać, a gdy Ackar obudzi Kiinę, niech obudzi mnie. Wtedy wyruszę. Ale teraz musimy pogrzebać pokonanych. Należy im się to. Skralla weźmiecie ze sobą i jutro przesłuchacie. No to do roboty! On i Ackar wykopali w ziemi dziurę i złożyli tam ciała Skrallów. Potem załadowali całą ich broń na pojazd. W międzyczasie Kiina zjadła posiłek i położyła się. Następnie dołączył do niej Suvil. Ackar czuwał przy Linterze. Gdy była pierwsza w nocy, obudził Kiinę i Suvila. Kiina usiadła obok rannego Glatorianina, a Suvil ruszył w kierunku morza, świecąc sobie zamontowanymi na sznurku kamieniami świetlnymi, tej samej wielkości. Tak zakończył się drugi dzień misji, w którym drużyna zdobyła 8 kul i łącznie miała już 9. Dzień 3 Cień wstał. Podszedł do okna i spojrzał na rozciągający się kilkanaście kilometrów od jego nowej twierdzy łańcuch górski. 2 dni temu wysłał pewną Vortixx, do wsi Lemetia, by pokonać drużynę zbierająca Kule Żywiołów. Zastanawiał się, czy pułapka zadziała. Nie obawiał się ataku drużyny. Nie obawiał się nawet zemsty Laimax... Tak, zemsty... Za to, co zrobił jej przyjaciółce... Naprawdę, nie wiedział, jak Laimax mogła być taka naiwna. Bawił się nią, odkąd ją spotkał. Po Wielkiej Migracji, jego Mroczni Łowcy zmienili nieco strukturę. Wielu Matoran zostało poszkodowanych w ich operacjach. Dlatego dołączyli do Rebeliantów, ale mimo tego, nie wyrzekli się swojego dawnego fachu. Podczas jednej z takich misji, Mimic spotkał zrozpaczoną Laimax. Odkrył, że jest świetnym materiałem na Łowcę. Miał rację. Zabrał ją do nowej twierdzy Łowców, a ona opowiedziała o swojej historii Cieniowi. On stwierdził, że jej dom zniszczyli Toa. I, że to oni zabili jej przyjaciółkę, która była w domu, podczas ataku. Tyle, że... to nie Toa ją zabili. Cień dobrze o tym wiedział. To Łowcy... Otrzymali zlecenie, by zniszczyć dom i zabić Vortixx. Nie wiedział, czemu zleceniodawca chciał tak skrzywdzić Laimax. Liczyło się to, że dużo zapłacił. Tak więc, zatrudnił Laimax. Sprawowała się doskonale. Wykonywała bardzo niebezpieczne misje, w których nie chodziło o kradzież. Nie... Stała się płatnym zbójcą, działającym z ramiona Mrocznych Łowców. Teraz miała zadanie wybić od środka drużynę po dowództwem Toa Suvila. Cień wiedział, że doskonale się do tego nadawała. Ale Suvil i inni Toa mogliby zasiać w Laimax wątpliwości. Mogła wtedy uciec do swojego domu, który znajdował się na osamotnionym drzewie. Ale... spotkałaby ją przykra niespodzianka. A potem Seeker by ją zabił... Dostał specjalne zadanie... Cień uśmiechnął się. Nikt nie mógł mu zaszkodzić. Odszedł od okna i ruszył sprawdzić lochy. Interesowała go tylko jedna cela... Przygotowana specjalnie na tego, kto obraził go już dawno temu... Ale Cień nie zapomniał o tym... Oświadczył Laimax, że jeden z członków, musi przeżyć... Właśnie dla niego była cela... Cień pomyślał: - Będzie ci tu bardzo wygodnie... Suvil! *** Laimax stanęła przy barierce, chroniącej przed upadkiem z platformy na drzewie. Bo właśnie Lemetia była wsią, podobną do Le-Koro. Mieszkańcy zbudowali domki na drzewach i osiedlili się tu. Okolica sprzyjała temu. Lemetia znajdowała się na granicy Wielkiej Dżungli. A teraz została przejęta przez Rebeliantów. Oddział składający się z 10 Skakdi i 5 Exo-Toa szybko i sprawnie zajął wieś, a mieszkańców uwięził. Teraz należało czekać na drużynę. - Nasi obserwatorzy nie zauważyli jeszcze żadnego pojazdu. Przygotuj się - usłyszała za sobą Laimax. Odwróciła się szybko i ujrzała Sallaha, dowódcę wymienionego wyżej oddziału - Gdy ich zauważą, zejdź na platformę niżej i ukryj się. Potem będzie to wyglądało, jakbyś znalazła się tutaj po nich. W międzyczasie, jeden z moich ludzi podstawi twój motor obok maszyn tamtych. Ty wtedy wejdziesz do góry i pomożesz im w walce. Pamiętaj, możesz zniszczyć te blaszane puszki, ale... - Ale wy musicie wtedy uciec. Wiem, wiem - dokończyła Laimax. - Hehe... Dobra dziewczynka... - powiedział Sallah i wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać Vortixx. Jednak Laimax szybko się cofnęła i wycedziła przez zęby: - Zabieraj łapska... - Hehe... Dobra... - chrząknął i kontynuował: - A teraz na poważnie. Lepiej, żeby nikt cię tu nie widział, przed przybyciem tamtych. - Pzecież uwięziliście wszystkich mieszkańców... - No tak, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele - powiedział Skakdi i odszedł. Laimax również odeszła. To drzewo przypominała jej dom... Na oczy cisnęły jej się łzy... Otarła je szybko, pociągnęła nosem i ruszyła znaleźć sobie kryjówkę. Ale myśli o Esarze wciąż latały po jej głowie. Po kilku minutach znalazła odpowiednie miejsce. Schowek z paszą dla Gukko, które należały do wioski. Laimax nagle poczuła jak myśli o Esarze powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą... Usiadła na jednym z worków i ukryła głowę w dłoniach. Po chwili, zaszlochała... *** Tahu przedstawił swój plan innym członkom rady. Najpierw się zdziwili, ale po dokładniejszym objaśnieniu, spodobał im się ten pomysł. Szybko zorganizowano odpowiednią ekipę, która miała odwiedzić kilka miejscowości. Tahu również do niej dołączył, a Gali poprosił, by zajęła jego stanowisko, na czas jego nieobecności. Łącznie 5 Toa ruszyło na tą misję. Toa Roślinności - Salar, Toa Umysłu - Lumo, Toa Żelaza - Wendar, Toa Błyskawicy - Trona i Toa Ognia - Tahu. Po wyjaśnieniu, co mają robić, wszyscy Toa zapakowali się do Thornatusa i ruszyli w kierunku północnej granicy. Gdy przyjrzeli się mapie, postanowili odwiedzić 6 wsi: Kriszt, Bobror, Lumet, Korot, Serd i Szorina. Najbliższą był Korot. Więc tam skierowali swoje kroki. - Cieszę się, że zgodziliście się na to przedsięwzięcie - powiedział Tahu. - Cóż, jeśli to polepszy stosunki... - odparł Wendar. - Z mapy wynika, że wsie są blisko siebie, ale dopiero, jak już się dojedzie do jednej... - stwierdziła inteligentnie Trona. - To będzie długa podroż - stwierdziła Lumo. - Eee, Salar, co robisz? - spytał Tahu, widząc jak Salar uderza dłońmi w bęben, który zabrał ze sobą. - Pam, pam, ram... Co mówiłeś? - Pytałem, co robisz? - Aaa. Komponuję. Czekaj, już to czuję! - powiedział Salar i ponownie zaczął uderzać dłońmi w bęben. - Artysta... - powiedział z udawanym uznaniem Wendar. - Ej, ten bęben jest ze skóry zwierzęcej? - zapytała Lumo. - Eee, tak. - A nie pomyślałeś, o tym, co czuły te biedne zwierzęta, podczas obdzierania?! - No ale... - Chwila, nie kłóćcie się! To przecież... - Zamknij się! - odkrzyknęli jednocześnie Lumo i Salar. - Sami się zamknijcie - krzyknęła Trona i poraziła obydwoje strumieniem energii elektrycznej. - To będzie długa podróż... - pomyślał Tahu i wcisnął pedał gazu. *** Lumix jechał na swoim Hydruka - Onuxivie, niedaleko pewnego kanionu na północy. Kanionu znanego z tego, że ci, którzy do niego wchodzili, raczej nie wracali. Lumix bardzo dobrze znał tego przyczynę. To były tereny Baterra. Ale Lumix nie miał powodów do obaw. Swoją broń zostawił w pewnej wsi, w której dowiedział się o tych maszynach-potworach. - Nie no, Onuxiv. Ile na tej planecie kanionów... Naprawdę nie jestem za ciężki? - zapytał Lumix swojego "wierzchowca". Onuxiv pokiwał głową. W końcu miał Moc Grawitacji i Ziemi. Jechali już tak jakieś pół godziny, gdy nagle Onuxiv skierował głowę przed siebie i wydał krótki okrzyk. Lumix skinął głową. - Masz rację. Już niedługo dojedziemy do tego kanionu. Pora użyć maski. Po kilku minutach, gdy dojechali, Lumix zszedł z Onuxiva i skupił się, by przyzwać moc Kanohi Retro. Stanął przed wejściem do kanionu i przeniósł się w przeszłość. Zobaczył 4 Baterra, którzy weszli do kanionu. Przybrali kształt skał. Potem Lumix zobaczył, że jeden z nich odszedł. Pewnie na zwiady. Wyszedł w kierunku, w którym jechali Lumix i Onuxiv. Ale nie zdążył o tym zameldować, bo jakąś godzinę temu obydwaj towarzysze go zauważyli i Lumix potraktował robota strumieniem Plazmy. Przyszedł mu do głowy świetny pomysł. Wycofał się do Hydruki i zdezaktywował maskę. - Dobra, niech zacznie się pokaz! - powiedział, po czym użył mocy zmiennokształtności, by upodobnić się do Baterra. Już w swojej nowej postaci ruszył w kierunku wąwozu. Wszedł do środka i szukał wzrokiem skał, którymi byli Baterra. Gdy je zobaczył i upewnił się, że jego też widzą, pokazał im ręką, że mają podejść. Gdy Baterra wrócili do swojej oryginalnej postaci, ruszył w kierunku wyjścia wąwozu. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że ruszyli za nim. Wszyscy trzej. Gdy już byli blisko wyjścia, Lumix momentalnie się odwrócił i potraktował Baterra strumieniami plazmy z rąk. Potem na powrót stał się Toa. Przeniósł zniszczone roboty na zewnątrz kanionu, a Onuxiv użył Mocy Ziemi, by je zasypać. Potem wsiadł na Hydrukę i skierował ich kroki w kierunku wsi, w której czekała na niego własna broń. *** Daxeen i Terneitex jechali swoim pojazdem w kierunku Wielkiej Dżungli. Była jeszcze daleko, bo nie widzieli jej nawet przez lornetki. Mimo to sądzili, że dotrą do niej za kilka godzin. Jak na razie misja układała się świetnie. Z wyjątkiem tego, że jazda przez niezamieszkane, pustynne okolice, nie była ciekawym zajęciem. Dlatego obaj towarzysze starali się jakoś zabić czas. Terneitex rozmyślał o planecie. Mata Nui odtworzył Spherus Magna i zmienił pustynię w raj. Nowa Spherus Magna była bardzo różnorodna. Były na niej dżungle, lasy, jeziora, rzeki, morze, ocean, wodospady, łańcuchy górskie, wzgórza, wąwozy, jaskinie, pustynia i wulkan. Nie wszystkie miejsca były zamieszkane. Bo nie wszystkie miejsca były bezpieczne. Zwłaszcza północ, jaskinie i pustynia. Po wodach oceanu pływali jednak różni piraci. Ale tylko na dalekich trasach morskich. Na oceanie było kilka zamieszkanych archipelagów, wokół których piraci nie grasowali. Po prostu łatwiej było napaść łódź na pełnym morzu, z dala od wszelkich lądów. Jednak Daxeena interesowały inne rzeczy. Zapytał Terneiteksa: - Czym się zajmowałeś, we Wszechświecie Matoran? To pytanie wyrwało Toa Lodu z rozmyślań. Spojrzał na Daxeena i powiedział: - Tym i owym. - A konkretnie? - Czasami polowałem... Pracowałem też w kopalni... Ogółem żyłem samotnie... - Aha... Ja zaś... - Daxeen nie dokończył, bo nagle z piasku wyłoniło się pół tuzina Voroksów uzbrojonych w Miotacze Thornax. Następnie dwaj bohaterowie usłyszeli sześć wystrzałów. Wybuchowe pociski trafiły w koła. Wszystko to działo się w ciągu kilku sekund i bohaterowie nie zdążyli się zatrzymać. Po chwili leżeli już na ziemi, wyrzuceni z pojazdu, poprzez nagłe zatrzymanie. Czterech Voroksów podskoczyło do nich i przeszukiwało. Broń wyrzucili i, o dziwo, zabrali zdobyte przez bohaterów Kule Żywiołów. Potem wrócili do pozostałych. - Niby jakim cudem oni wiedzą, co to za kule? - zapytał podnosząc się Terneitex. - Nie wiedzą - powiedział głos za bohaterami - Oni w ogóle nie wiedzą, co robią. Bohaterowie odwrócili się i ujrzeli jakąś istotę z Kanohi Komau. Po dłuższym przyjrzeniu się, zauważyli, że to Toa Światła. - Nie no... Nawet Światło przeszło na stronę Cienia... - powiedział Daxeen. - Że co? - zapytał Terneitex, ale po chwili zmienił temat: - Kim jesteś? Czego chcesz? - pytania były skierowane do Toa Światła. - Jestem Kane. Chociaż nikomu o tym nie powiedzie... A chcę kul. I właśnie je zdobyłem. - No więc, słuchaj Kane - powiedział Terneitex - Popełniasz błąd. My nie jesteśmy jakimiś Matoranami, których można złapać pokazując im... - Co zamierzasz? - spytał go Daxeen szeptem. - Zobaczysz... - a już na głos: - A więc na czym to skończyłem? Aaa, już mam! - krzyknął Terneitex i rzucił się do Kane'a. Szybko zerwał mu maskę, a Daxeen zerwał się w powietrze i zabrał ich broń. Voroksowie zdziwili się i rzucili się na Toa. Ternetitex jednak był na to przygotowany i wywołał zamieć śnieżną. Potem wymacał 4 kule i zabrał je. Następnie zaczął uciekać. Złapał go Daxeen i odleciał z Toa Lodu. Po kilku minutach wylądowali, a Daxeen zapytał: - Myślisz, że ten Kane przeżył? - Nie wiem. Ale raczej nie będzie się nam już naprzykrzał. - Ech... Pojazd zniszczony... I co teraz? Toa Lodu się uśmiechnął: - Nie wiesz? To ci wyjaśnię. Robisz za transport, a jak się zmęczysz, zasuwamy na piechotę. - Taaa... - odpowiedział Daxeen z uśmiechem i ponownie chwycił Toa Lodu. Potem polecieli w kierunku Wielkiej Dżungli. *** W międzyczasie Suvil dotarł do nadmorskiego miasteczka, Duaru. Postanowił zrobić zakupy, ale najpierw postanowił udać się do portu, by dowiedzieć się, kiedy na Srebrne Morze wypływa najbliższy statek. Podzszedł do pierwszego, lepszego żeglarza i zapytał: - Przepraszam, czy wiesz kiedy wypływa najbliższy statek? - Ten - pokazał żeglarz, wskazując palcem 5 statek od lewej - Ale wypływa wieczorem. - Ok, dzięki - powiedział Suvil i ruszył w kierunku wskazanego statku. Zobaczył krzątających się na jego pokładzie marynarzy. Podszedł do nich i zapytał: - Gdzie jest kapitan? Chciałbym z nim porozmawiać. - Tu jestem - powiedział stojący przy burcie Steltianin - O co chodzi? - Chciałbym się z wami zabrać na morze. - Taak? Ale my płyniemy na spotkanie z innym statkiem, by wymienić towary. - To mi nie przeszkadza. Chcę po prostu w pewnym miejscu zanurkować, by wyłowić pewien "cenny" przedmiot. - Cóż, dziwne to. Ale jeśli masz odpowiednie fundusze... - powiedział wesoło, zacierając ręce Steltianin. Suvil wziął jeden woreczek, przywiązany do pasa i wyjął z niego kilka widgetów. - Oho, widzę, że się dogadamy! - powiedział Steltianin i zabrał widgety - Wypływamy za 4 godziny. Z tobą, lub bez ciebie. Suvil zszedł ze statku i ruszył na zakupy. Najpierw poszedł do sklepu z ziołami i uzupełnił zapasy, które uszczupliły się, gdy opatrzył Lintera. Następnie poszedł do tawerny, by posłuchać kilku morskich opowieści. Jednak zanim tam dotarł, usłyszał pewien krzyk. Krzyk Rahkshi. Szybko ruszył w tym kierunku. Na miejscu zobaczył 3 Rahkshi walczących z robotami. Nie były to jednak typowe roboty. Były to szturmowe wersje RC-X9! Suvil swojego czasu spotkał się z tymi robotami, podczs służby w Zakonie. Taaak... Dokładnie 4 szturmowe RC-X9 walczyły z 3 Rahkshi Dezintegracji. Suvil postanowił im pomóc. Aktywował swoją maskę i skoczył między stojących do siebie plecami Rahkshi. Pchnął dwóch stojących obok niego, a trzeciemu rozwalił grzbiet mieczem. Roboty zajęły się w międzyczasie pozostałymi dwoma. Potem podjechały do Toa Dźwięków, a jeden z nich, najprawdopodobniej dowódca, powiedział: - Dziękujemy za pomoc. - Nie ma za co - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Toa. Po chwili przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. - Nie nudzi się wam tutaj? - No, rzadko trafiają się nam takie akcje, jak ta - odpowiedział robot, stojący z lewej strony, od dowódcy. - Bo widzicie, mam pewną propozycję - powiedział Suvil i opowiedział o całej historii z Kulami i zapytał ich, czy nie zechcieliby mu pomóc. - Musimy się zastanowić - powiedział dowódca i wjechał do budynku obok. Reszta drużyny dołączyła do niego. Po kilku minutach czekania, Suvil zobaczył, jak wszyscy wracają. - No więc... - zaczął mówić dowódca - zgadzamy się. Po twarzy Suvila przebiegł uśmiech. Powiedział: - Dobra, gdzieś za 4 godziny będę musiał jeszcze odbyć pewien rejs. Potem poszukam transportu do Lemetii. Taka wioska na obrzeżach Wielkiej Dżungli. - Uzupełnimy amunicję i wyruszymy tam. Dogonisz nas - powiedział dowódca i odjechał w kierunku bazy. Suvil również zawrócił i ponownie wyruszył do tawerny. Gdy był u wyjścia, podszedł do niego pewien Toa Światła z Maską Szybkiej Podróży na twarzy i powiedział: - Napijesz się ze mną? No chodź! - Zanim z kimś piję, wolę wiedzieć, jak ma na imię. - Jestem Kane. To jak? - Nie - powiedział Suvil, odwrócił się i szybko odszedł. Jakoś stracił ochotę na napicie się. Poszedł na pomost. Gdy dotarł już do końca usiadł i oparł się o leżące na drewnianej kładce beczki. Po chwili zamknął oczy. *** W międzyczasie Tahu i reszta ekipy dotarli do Korota. Wysiedli z Thornatusa i ruszyli w kierunku jakichś istot na placu. Gdy podeszli bliżej, Tahu powiedział: - Witajcie! Przyjechaliśmy tu, by... - Tahu nie dokończył, bo musiał wykonać unik, przed Sferą Zamor. Strzelił do niego Skakdi, który właśnie krzyczał: - Dalej! Łapcie ich! - Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał Wendar. - Oni napadli na wioskę i pojmali wszystkich mieszkańców! - powiedziała Lumo. - Skąd... A... Twój żywioł... - powiedział Salar. - Na co czekacie?! Ruszcie się! - powiedziała Trona i poraziła kilku Skakdi strumieniem elektryczności. Wendar natomiast użył swojej mocy i ogłuszył kilku uderzeniami o ziemię. Wszyscy Toa rzucili się do walki. Nie zabijali, a ogłuszali. Tahu, będąc obok pewnego glinianego domku, usłyszał jakieś hałasy wewnątrz. Użył mocy i miecza, by wywarzyć drzwi. W środku zobaczył spętanych Agori i kilku Matoran. Uwolnił ich i powiedział im, by nie wychodzili, dopóki nie pokonają najeźdźców. Następonie wyszedł i przeszukiwał kolejne domki, sprawdzając, czy w nich też nie ma więźniów. W międzyczasie jego towarzysze dobrze radizli sobie w walce. O mało się nie pozabijali oidczas jazdy, ale chyba się dogadali... Tahu był na tyłach wioski, gdy usłyszał głos jednego Skakdi: - Stać! Nie zbliżajcie się, bo ją ukatrupię! - Tahu się odwrócił i ujrzał Skakdi, trzymającego Ga-Matorankę. Trzymał też miecz przy jej szyi. - Pozwólcie mi odejść, a nic jej się nie stanie! - powiedział Skakdi i zaczął cofać się w kierunku Tahu. Toa Ognia ustawił się dokładnie w kierunku marszu Skakdi i dawał znaki reszcie, by nie martwili się. Salar uśmiechnął się i powiedział: - Myślisz, że masz szansę uciec? Złapiemy cię i zrobimy to samo, co z tamtymi! Ale dwa razy boleśniej! - te słowa były doskonałą przykrywką dla Tahu, którego dzieliło od Skakdi kilka kroków. Wziął zamach mieczem i uderzył Skakdi bokiem miecza w głowę. Skakdi upadł na ziemię, a Matoranka zerwała się i uciekła. Przejęła ją Lumo, a potem starała się ją uspokoić. Pozostali podeszli do Tahu. - Tego się nie spodziewałem... - Wendar. - Dobrze, że tu przybyliśmy - Trona. - Miejmy nadzieję, że to tylko przypadek i, że następnym razem, będziemy musieli tylko im pomóc - Salar. - Niestety nie - powiedziała Lumo, której udało się uspokoić Matorankę - Wyczytałam to w ich umysłach. To zorganizowany atak. Najpierw napadli na te najdalsze wsie, czyli Korot i Szorinę. Potem zajęli Serd i Lumet. Kriszt i Bobror mieli zająć pojutrze. Ale... raczej tego nie zrobią, bo... dostali wiadomość, że ktoś wybił większą część populacji ich fortecy... - Sądzę, że to sprawka Suvila i jego drużyny - powiedział Tahu - No nic. Porozmawiamy z mieszkańcami o tym, czego potrzebują. Potem pojedziemy dalej, odbić inne wsie. Następnie powrócimy i wykonamy nasze pierwotne zadanie. - Dobra, do dzieła! - powiedział Salar i ruszył na plac, na którym zebrali się mieszkańcy wsi. *** Szczęście... Tak... Właśnie tak można nazwać to, co przydarzyło się Terneiteksowi i Daxeenowi, po tym, gdy już stracili swój pojazd. Kilka godzin lecieli, potem szli piechotą. Było to uciążliwe, bo mimo wszelkich starań posuwali się wolniej, niż gdyby siedzieli w Thornatusie. Ale jednak mieli szczęście. Kilka godzin po tym "wypadku", gdy już widzieli masywny kształ Wielkiej Dżungli, usłyszeli silnik maszyny. Gdy się odwrócili, ujrzeli jadących ku nim Lutora, Wartora i Vermona. Zatrzymali się i Wartor powiedział: - Co się wam stało? Wsiadajcie, dalej pojedziemy razem. Gdzie Suvil? - Mieliśmy mały wypadek z Voroksami i pewnym Toa - powiedział Terneitex, siadając nad kokpitem kierowcy - A Suvil ruszył zdobyć kulę, która znajduje się gdzieś w Srebrnym Morzu. Wszyscy ruszyli. Po kolejną kulę. Wiedzieli, że tam była. Rozpoznawali to po gwiazdach, które niedawno się pokazały. Jednak nie było jeszcze całkiem ciemno. Po jakiejś godzinie wreszcie dotarli do Lemetii. Wioska była na drzewach, więc musieli się tam dostać. Zaczęli szukać jakiejś liny, lub windy. W sumie Daxeen mógł ich tam przenieść, ale nadwrężył skrzydła. Jednak Wartorowi udało się odkryć zamaskowaną windę. Sprawdził liny zamontowane u góry windy i uśmiechnął się. - Chodźcie, otwarte! - powiedział towarzyszom z uśmiechem. - Chwila - powiedział Terneitex - Lutor, możesz sprawdzić, jak sytuacja na górze? - Oczywiście! - odpowiedział Toa Roślinności i użył maski. Jednak ten widok nie by przyjemny... - Na kły Muaki! - Co się stało? - Vermon - Co zobaczyłeś? - Skakdi... - powiedział Lutor głośno przełykając ślinę - A mieszkańcy... - No co? - domagał się Vermon. - ...są zamknięci w chatach. Skakdi napadli na Lemetię... - Trzeba ich uwolnić - Terneitex - Dalej... - Nie, czekaj! Oni wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy! - Lutor - Celują w kierunku windy swoimi miotaczami. - Musimy zaczekać... Najlepiej zaatakujmy o świcie. Wtedy będą rozkojarzeni i zdenerwowani naszym spokojem, a skrzydła Daxeena będą się już nadawały do użytku - powiedział Terneitex. - Czyli mam służyć za transport? Super. Ale lepiej już stąd chodźmy. Wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy, ale oni nie wiedzą, że my wiemy - Daxeen. Po tych słowach cała 5-tka wycofała się. Jakieś pół godziny szli w głąb dżungli, gdy zatrzymali się, by przenocować. Wiedzieli, że następnego ranka czeka ich trudne zadanie.\ *** Gdy tylko Skakdi zauważyli grupę, Laimax udała się do swojej kryjówki. Gdy po upływie godziny nie słyszała żadnych odgłosów walki, wyszła z niej i zapytała Sallaha: - I co? Gdzie oni są? - Nie wiem... Poszli sobie... - Co!? - Nie krzycz tak! Chyba chcą wziąć nas z zaskoczenia. Widocznie odkryli, że tu jesteśmy. - Niech to... Musimy czekać. - Chyba, że zaatakujemy ich teraz. - Nie! Dobrze wiesz, jaki jest plan. Musimy się go trzymać. - Dobrze... Moi ludzie będą czuwać. W razie, czego poinformują cię. - Świetnie. Idę się przespać - powiedziała Laimax i ruszyła do wolnej chatki. Położyła się, ale nie mogła zasnąć. Jednak w końcu jej się to udało. Gdy się obudziła był już ranek. A pierwszą rzeczą, którą zobaczyła, był słaniający się na nogach Kader - zastępca Sallaha. - Teraz... - wycharczał i upadł na ziemię. Po chwili jego światło sercowe zgasło. Powodem tego był najpewniej tkwiący obok serca miecz. *** Gdy Lumix i Onuxiv dotrali do wioski, pokrzepili się i przygotowywali, by udać w dalszą drogę. - No! Możemy ruszać. Ale gdzie? Może zajmiemy się Skarabeuszami, lub Cieniem Pustyni? - zapytał Lumix sprawdzając umocowanie zapasów. - Braht, braht - stwierdził kiwając głową na obie storny Onuxiv. - Dobra. Idę do Ayrtona. Powiem mu, że wyjeżdżamy. Ayrton był głównym zarządcą wioski. To właśnie u niego zatrzymali się dwaj bohaterowie i to on powiedział im o Baterra. Ayrton był Agori, który starał się rozwiązywać spory pokojowo. Jednak nie zawsze mu się to udawało i czasami musiał używać zawieszonego u pasa Miotacza Thornax. Lumix właśnie otwierał drzwi do jego gabinetu, gdy usłyszał ze środka głos Ayrtona: - No, Matau. Teraz w spokoju możesz mi opowiedzieć o co chodzi z tymi Kulami. - Taaak - rozległ się głos Turagi Powietrza - To trochę pogmatwane. Zaczęło się od... - Matau opowiedział Ayrtonowi o ataku na oddział i o grupie. Lumix słuchał z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Gdy Turaga skończył, uśmiechnął się. To było to, czego szukali! Matau powiedział, gdzie znajdują się 4 kolejne Kule. Na północnej granicy Wielkiej Dżungli, na szczycie Góry Certaviusa w łańcuchu górskim niedaleko Iconox, na pewnej wyspie na środku oceanu i w podziemnej jaskini również w Wielkiej Dżungli. Najbliżej była Kula z Wielkiej Dżungli na północy. Lumix postanowił właśnie tam pojechać. Szybko otworzył drzwi i powiedział: - Przepraszam, ja będę już leciał. Odwiedzę cię w najbliższym czasie. Do zobaczenia! - powiedział Toa Plazmy i szybko wyszedł. Skierował swoje kroki do Onuxiva wsiadając powiedział: - Kierunek, Bota Magna! *** Mimo ogólnego zmęczenia, Suvil wbrew pozorom wcale nie spał. Dlatego nie można się dziwić, że zauważył, jak pojawia się przed nim jakiś kształt i pochyla się do niego. Najpewniej chciał okraść Toa. Ale co on takiego miał? Kulę, oczywiście. Oznaczało to, że ten kształt stoi po złej stronie. Suvil postanowił działać. Użył maski jednocześnie otwierając oczy i wyskoczył jak sprężyna w stronę napastnika. Uderzył go czołem w podbródek, powalając na ziemię. Kształt wydał z siebie krótki okrzyk bólu. Nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Ale Suvil nie miał zamiaru ułatwiać mu zrozumienia sytuacji. Złapał go za kark i cisnął w stronę beczek. Dało się usłyszeć łomot, a potem ciche jęki. Jednak gdy Suvil wykonał krok w stronę napastnika, on zniknął. Suvil wyciągnął kamień świetlny i rozejrzał się po pobojowisku. Zauważył tylko zniszczone beczki i sztylet. To pewnie miało być narzędzie zbrodni. Suvil kopnął go w stronę morza i spojrzał na gwiazdy. Wynikało z nich, że od czasu spotkania z Kane'm minęły dwie godziny. Toa najpewniej nie zaprzątałby nim sobie głowy, gdyby nie fakt, że to ten Toa Światła go napadł. Suvil zrozumiał to, już gdy usłyszał jęki. Właśnie w takich chwilach dziękował Artakhce, że stworzył go jako Toa Dźwięków. Krótka analiza i już. - A więc wynika z tego, że ten psychol chciał mi dosypać czegoś do napoju, a potem mnie załatwić. Wiedział, że w otwartym starciu ma małe szanse. Ale się przeliczył. Pewnie przez dwie godziny przeszukiwał port, z nadzieją, że mnie dopadnie - powiedział do siebie nasz bohater. Nagle zobaczył jakiś statek płynący na środek morza. Lampa na dziobie statku wyraźnie go oświetlała, ale Suvil nie widział nazwy statku. Widocznie była na lewej burcie. Statek, którym miał płynąć Suvil, miał nazwę na lewej burcie. Czyżby chciano go wykiwać? - A więc to tak! - krzyknął Suvil i aktywował Calix. Zaczął biec po wodzie, na to pozwalała mu Maska Wyczynu, potem skoczył, wykonał salto w powietrzu i wylądował kolanami na pokładzie startku. Dzięki pędowi przejechał do przeciwnej burty i zawrócił. Ale nagle zdębiał. W ogóle nie poznawał marynarzy, którzy znajdowali się na statku. - Zaraz - powiedziałwstając - Jak się nazywa ten okręt? - "Błyskawica", a co? - odparł jeden z marynarzy. - Wybaczie, pomyłka - krzyknął Suvil i wskoczył z powrotem do wody. Tamten statek nazywał się "Fala". Niczym Gali popędził w stronę statku, który stał na przystani. Wokół niego pływały Ganai. Miał nadzieję, że go nie zaatakują. Po kilku minutach rytmicznego pływania wynużył się z wody i, znów dzięki mocy maski, dosłownie "wbiegł" na pokład. Marynarze właśnie kończyli ładować skrzynie. Toa podszedł do barierki przy burcie i zaczął patrzeć w niebo. Niebo było bezchmurne, a gwiazdy jasno świeciły. Ich blask odbijał się na gładkiej tafli wody. Piękny widok. Statek ruszył na środek Srebrnego Morza mimo, że było ono niebieskie. Po godzinie rejsu Suvil dostrzegł na nocnym niebie gwiazdę, która świeciła jaśniej, niż inne. Czuł, że to ta. Westchnął. - Gdyby Artakha chciał, bym pływał, dałby mi skrzela i błonę międazy palcami. Odłożył miecz i zdjął pas, zostawił tylko naszyjnik z kamieniami świetlnymi i nóż. Obwiązał naszyjnikiem rękę i już miał skoczyć do wody, gdy nagle zauważył, że gwiazda się poruszyła. Nieznacznie, ale jednak. Ona się poruszyła... Skręciła na północ. Suvil nie zwlekając wskoczył do wody i ruszył na północ. Musiał znaleźć kulę i ją przejąć. Naszyjnik jasno oświetlał morskie dno. Jedynymi Rahi, które tu przebywały, były Gani. - A jeśli... - przemknęło przez głowę Toa Dźwięków. Wynurzył się i spojrzał w niebo. Gwiazda, która wskazywała miejsce pobytu kuli była dokładnie nad nim. Spojrzał w dół i ujrzał Ganai. Widocznie wzięła kulę, za jakiś pokarm. Suvil szybko do niej ruszył, ale zatrzymał się. - Kolec - pomyślał - muszę ją dorwać od tyłu. Szybko wypuścił z ręki strumień dźwięku. Trafił idealnie. Ganai zaczęła opadać na dno ogłuszona. Suvil podpłynął do bezbronnej Rahi i już miał wsadzić rękę do jej paszczy, gdy dostrzegł, że poszukiwana przesz niego kula jakimś cudem znalazła się po płetwą Rahi. Toa odetchnął z ulgą, bo wzdrygał się na samą myśl szukania jej we wnętrzu Rahi. Szybko wypłynął na powierzchnię, dogonił statek i wszedł na pokład. Zabrał swoje rzeczy i usiadł w rogu okrętu, czekając na powrót do przystani. Gdy już wrócili, podziękował załodze statku i dopłacił im za uczciwość. Nastepnie ruszył w kierunku zajazdu. Plany jego jednak się zmieniły, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos: - Suvil! - Toa szybo się odwrócił i dostrzegł swojego dawnego przyjaciela, Vouksa. To właśnie on był konstruktorem Serpentiksa-V4. Mogło to oznaczać tylko to, że pojazd był już ukończony. I rzeczywiście. - Niech zgadnę. Przywiozłeś mi Serpentiksa? - Tak! Jest świetny. Szybki. Silny. Ładny. Opływowy... - Wystarczy, wystarczy - przerwał z uśmiechem Toa - Chciałem iść do zajazdu, ale skoro jest już maszyna, ruszam w dalszą drogę. Do Lemetii. - Powodzenia - powiedział Vouks. Suvil wsiadł do maszyny, skierował ją w dobrym kierunku i już miał ruszać, gdy usłyszał głos Ta-Matoranina: - Tylko nie zarysuj! Toa ponownie się uśmiechnął po czym wcisnął gaz i ruszył. Serpentix-V4 "Serpentix to jakby powiększony Thornatus. Jednak różni się od niego wyglądem i funkcjami. Thonatus może sie składać, a Serpentix nie. Serpentix ma zamontowane osie trochę z tyłu. Koła są umocowane tak, jak w Thornatusie. Jednak od głównego kokpitu po skosie biegną stalowe liny, do mocowań przed kołami. Tą oto figurę geometryczną wypełnia zwarto spleciona siatka, na której można wygodnie podróżować, tak jak na osiach. Pojazd jest zbudowany tak, aby siatka i koła nie dotykały się. Kokpit. Kokpit jest taki sam, z wyjątkiem różnicy w stopach i drobnych zmian w kierowaniu. Na prętach są zamontowane Miotacze Thornax, z dużą ładownością. Przed kokpitem jest część, na której również można podróżować. Z przodu jest zamontowany karabin snajperski, jego baterie znajdują się wewnątrz stanowiska snajpera. Nad osłoną kokpitu jest kolejny miotacz, duży i dysponujący wielką siłą ognia. Przed nim są 2 Thornaxy Energetyczne sammostrzelne, kompatybilne z miotaczem. Gdzie on, tam i one. Z tyłu znajduje się nieco pomniejszone tylne koło, obudowane dużym dopalaczem, lepiej trzymać się od niego z daleka. Podwozie tu jest dłuższe, więc oprócz dopalacza mamy tam specjalne stanowiska do przechowywania broni białej, palnej, granatów itp. Jednak nie jest jeszcze zapełniona. Podwozie jest tak skonstruowane, że gdy zajdzie potrzeba można doczepić do niego pławiki i turbinę umożliwiającą pływanie. Maszyna jest wykonana z najtwardszych metali, żeby zapobiec zniszczeniu i pozbawieniu życia pasażerów. Przy stanowiskach planujemy zamontować broń, reagującą na głos odpowiedniego członka drużyny, za pomocą specjalnych ramion. Jednak ta opcja jest wciąż w fazie testów. Całość przedstawia się imponująco zwłaszcza, że można doczepiać do Serpentixa różne częśći m.i.n.: pławiki, ostrze do taranowania, miotacze, ogromną balistę, dźwig." - No... Świetna robota, ani jednego błędu, doskonały opis. - Dziękuję panie Vouksie. To zaszczyt usłyszeć to od pan. - Nie ma za co - powiedział Vouks, twórca Serpentixa-V4 do swojego pomocnika - A znasz wynik wczorajszego meczu Kolco-Piłki? - Tak. Czerwoni wygrali 3-2 z Pustynnymi Smokami. - Tak! Postawiłem na nich! Lecę odebrać zapłatę! Dzień 4 Cóż, można by pomyśleć, że Suvil zapomniał o RC-X9. To błąd. Przejechawszy kilka kilometrów zawrócił po pasażerów, bo już wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Pomyślał jednak, że musi znaleźć pilota tego cudeńka. Jazda była przyjemna, ale to nie dla niego. On wolał walkę wręcz. Tak myślał, gdy jechał do Lemetii. Nie ma to jak dopalacze. RC jazda się podobała, teraz poruszały się o wiele szybciej, niż zwykle. Dojechali o świcie. Toa Dźwięków wysiadł i pomógł zejść robotom. Nagle zaniepokoił się. Miał słuch absolutny, słyszał o wiele lepiej, niż inni. Teraz nawet nie musiał używać tej zdolności. Krzyk spadającego Skakdi był dobrze słyszalne dla każdego w promieniu kilkunastu metrów. Skakdi wypadł przez barierkę z raną ciętą w okolicy serca. Suvil zapomniał o RC i wskoczył na barierkę, dzięki Calix. Pierwszym co dostrzegł byli jego towarzysze walczący dzielnie ze Skakdi i Exo-Toa. Dopiero po chwili zobaczył Vortixx leżącą nad ciałem... Vermona! Jednak nie to było najgorsze. Najgorsze było to, że Vortixx powiedziała: - Nie żyje! *** Kilka godzin wcześniej Cień szedł do archiwum zleceń. Nie wiedział czemu, ale chciał dowiedzieć się, kto zlecił zamordowanie Esary. Stało się to już po Rekonstrukcji, w ciągu tworzenia społeczeństwa. Ale nie było ważne jak, tylko dlaczego. Wszedł do pomieszczenia przypominającego bibliotekę. Były tu kamienne tabliczki z informacjami o zleceniach od powstania SM. Reszta dokumentacji została na Odinie. Cień minął tą część archiwum i wszedł do nowszej, ze zwojami. Wyszukał odpowiedni okres czasu i zaczął szukać tego zlecenia. Nagle zobaczył, że niektóre zwoje są zaczernione. Przyjrzał się dokładnie i już wiedział co się stało. Ktoś włamał się tu i spalił niektóre zwoje. Wśród nich ten, którego lider Mrocznych Łowców szukał. Zacisnął zęby. Naprawdę ciekawiło go to, kim był zleceniodawca. Wrócił do swojej komnaty zawiedziony i zdenerwowany tym, że nikt nie pilnował archiwum. Ale gdy tak o tym rozmyślał przypomniał sobie, że ma w swoich szeregach kogoś, kto biegle włada telepatią. Każde zlecenie przyjmował osobiście, lub nie, ale zawsze go o tym informowano. Postanowił udać się do tej osoby. *** Kilka godzin wcześniej Ursus przeglądał zwoje Biblioteki szukając czegoś o Kulach. Nagle poderwał się i popędził szukać swojego mistrza, bo odkrył coś ważnego. Gdy już go nie było, w pomieszczeniu rozległ się głos. - Kluczem do bramy świątyni jest klucz... Klucz nieba... Doskonale... Znajduje się w... Gwieździe!? Gwieździe, która powróci, gdy nadejdzie czas... Gdy Kule zostaną zgromadzone... Utworzą kształt Klucza. Wtedy on wróci. Wróci do miejsca stworzenia... Do... Laboratorium... Czyli musimy zająć Laboratorium Wielkich Istot. Wydam odpowiednie rozkazy. A tamci odwalą całą robotę i tak nie dadzą rady otworzyć Świątyni. Dorwiemy ich tam... - teraz głos umilkł i co lepszy słuch mógł wychwycić odgłos oddalających się kroków. *** Kilka godzin wcześniej Lumixowi i Onuxivowi podróż mijała spokojnie, gdy na ich drodze rozbłysnął jakiś przedmiot. Podeszli do niego i po kilku minutach ustalili, że to Kula Magnetyzmu. Jednak nie myśleli, że to takie proste. I mieli rację... Nie wiedzieli, że nie są tu sami... Gdy Lumix wciąż trzymał w ręce Kulę, rozległ się wojowniczy okrzyk. Zaraz po nim krzyk Onuxiva, który stał naprzeciw Lumixa. Toa poczuł jak coś uderza go w głowę i upadł. Jednak szybko się zerwał i miał zaatakować napastnika, gdy znowu oberwał. Maczugą w twarz. Padł na ziemię jak rażony piorunem i usiłował wstać. W międzyczasie Onuxiv strzelał do coraz większej liczby wojowników wyłaniających się z lasu. Jednak w końcu ogłuszył go pocisk z Cordaka. Lumix zdołał wstać i mimo krwi spływającej mu po twarzy trawfił jednago z napastników kulą Plazmy. Potem chwycił miecz i zaczął szturm. Powalił dwóch, ale potem znowu dostał maczugą. Grupa napastników rzuciła się na niego i wymierzała mu ciosy. Starał się kryć głowę, ale na niewiele się to zdało. Gdy już obolały nie mógł się poruszyć, dostrzegł kilku wyrośniętych Skrallów wiążących wierzgającego Onuxiva. Potem usłyszał głos: - To co z nimi zrobimy? Mamy już to czego chcieliśmy... - Czy ty naprawdę jesteś takie tępy, czy tylko udajesz? To oczywiste, co mamy z nimi zrobić - głos przerwała salwa śmiechu dobiegająca od innych - Zlikwidować... *** Kilka minut wcześniej Laimax zamurowało... Atak się rozpoczął. Jednak otrząsnęła się szybko i wybiegła z chatki. Schowała się przy balustradzie i rozejrzała. 3 Toa, jakieś nie wiadomo co i Skakdi. Wyjęła sztylety i dołączyła do nich. Z dachu chaty spadła na Exo-Toa i przebiła jego "głowę". Zobaczyła, że jakiś Agori się wydostał i chciał uciec, ale złapał go robot. Popędziła tam, podskoczyła i w momencie spadania złapała Exo-Toa za głowę. * Gdy upadła, miała w rękach głowę z wystającymi kablami, a Agori uciekł. Nagle ktoś ją popchnął i wyrzucił za balustradę. Vortixx jednak zdążyła złapać się jedną ręką platformy i podciągnęła się. Wskoczyła na balustradę, a stamtąd na pierwszego najbliższego Skakdiego. Złapała go za głowę i runęła do tyłu trzymając nogi przy piersi. ** Potem wbiła sztylet w szyję Skakdiego. Nagle zobaczyła, że jeden z tej grupy upadł. Zobaczyła swoją szansę. Skoczyła do niego, pochyliła się i sprawdziła tętno. Żył. Kątem oka Laimax dostrzegła jakiegoś Toa na balustradzie. Szybko zasłoniła Skakdi i wbiła mu sztylet w serce. Potem krzyknęła: - Nie żyje! *** Kilka minut wcześniej Terneitex obmyślił plan. Teraz cała grupa zabrała się do wykonania go. Daxeen złapał Toa Lodu, a reszta czekała przy windzie. Poszybowali w górę. Ternaitex wylądował i naparł na zszokowanych Skakdi. Daxeen oczyścił teren wokół windy i krzyknął: - Już! W międzyczasie Wartor pociągnął za dźwignię i pojechali. Vermon od razu rozpoczął ostrzał, a Lutor wskoczył w koronę drzewa i stamtąd atakował żywiołem. Szło im dobrze. Jednak Skakdi mieli jeszcze Exo-Toa. Te ustawiły się w formacji i otworzyły ogień. Bohaterowie musieli się ukryć. Ale Lutor wciąż był w grze. Zeskoczył za roboty i zaczął strzelać w panele sterujące. Gdy niebezpieczeństwo minęło, zaszarżowali. Terneitex stworzył sobie maczugę z lodu i atakował nią wraz z mieczem. Właśnie wyrzucił jednego Skakdi za balustradę, gdy zobaczył... Suvila! Toa Dźwięków stał na balustradzie. Potem Toa Lodu odwrócił się i zobaczył Vortixx klęczącą nad Vermonem. Ona powiedziała: - Nie żyje! - Nie! - krzyknęli wszyscy. Zabolała ich ta strata. Ruszyli do ataku. Zespołowo. Nagle z kolejnej windy wyłoniły się 3 RC. One również wsparły wojowników. Suvil zatopił m w Skakdim i rozpoczął walkę wręcz. Zaszedł od tyłu jednego z nich, obrócił go szybko, złapał za rękę i wziął na plecy. Skakdi wrzeszczał, ale Suvil podszedł z nim do balustrady i zrzucił na plecy.*** Na dole dobił go pozostały RC. Suvil rozejrzał się po polu bitwy. Zobaczył, że jego ludzie świetnie współpracują. Daxeen złapał 2 Exo-Toa biczami za "ręce" i obrócił się parę razy. Zablokował ich w ten sposób. Z gałęzi za nimi zeskoczył Terneitex i dokończył sprawę. Lutor pętał Skakdi pnączami, a ci byli dla Wartora łatwym celem. Kładł ich strzałami z łuku. Vortixx też dobrze sobie radziła. RC napierali na ocalałych, a za ich plecami ona już czekała. Toa użył maski i przeskoczył nad Skakdi. Wylądował i pomógł Vortixx. Walka dobiegła końca. - Doskonała robota. Dziękujemy ci za pomoc.. - Toa Dźwięków zwrócił się do ekipy i Vortixx. - Laimax. - Vermon nie żyje. Uczcijmy jego pamięć. Znaliśmy się krótko, ale należy mu się to - Wartor. - Racja. Pod tym drzewem będzie dobre miejsce. Lutor, pomożesz? - spytał Daxeen i ruszył do wyznaczonego miejsca. Toa Roślinności podążył za nim. Wspólnymi siłami wykopali dziurę w ziemi na grób. - Terneitex, wyjaśnij Laimax co i jak. Wartor, poszukaj mieszkańców. Ja poszukam Kuli. Wszyscy zabrali się do roboty. Daxeen i Lutor wykopali dól, Terneitex opowiedział Laimax o całej historii z Kulami, a Wartor uwolnił mieszkańców i obiecał, że nic im nie grozi. Na pytanie, o co chodziło najeźdźcom odparł, że szukali pewnego wartościowego przedmiotu. Suvil przy zwłokach Skakdiego z napisem "Sallah" wygrawerowanym na włóczni odkrył Kulę Roślinności. Potem poszedł do Daxeena i Lutora. Właśnie składali ciało Vermona w grobie wraz z jego bronią. Wkopali też w ziemię kamienną tabliczkę z napisem: "Tu spoczywa Skakdi Vermon. Wspaniały wojownik i przyjaciel". Wszystkim w oku zakręciła się łza. Wszystkim, oprócz Laimax... Suvil zebrał grupę i wyłożył swoje Kule. Pozostali zrobili to samo. - Podsumowując. Mamy 11 kul. - Lodu z Biblioteki, Piasku, Powietrza i Ognia z wąwozu. - Grawitacji, Kreacji, Plazmy i Światła z Fortecy Skakdi. - Czasu, dostałem ją od Ackara i Kiiny. - Wody ze Srebrnego Morza... - ...I Roślinności z tej wioski. - Ale straciliśmy jednego z nas... - Musimy się otrząsnąć i walczyć dalej. Dla Vermona - Wartor. - Co myślicie o Laimax? Nadawałaby się? - Lutor - No nie wiem... Warto spróbować - Suvil wstał i podszedł do wspomnianej Vortixx. Zapytał ją, czy nie dołączyłaby do nich. Ona się zgodziła. Uśmiechnięty Toa wrócił do kompanów. - No to znowu jest jest nas sześcioro. Teraz pomóżmy Agori pozbyć się ciał. Wszyscy członkowie grupy wzięli udział w sprzątaniu po ataku. Daxeen, Lutor i Terneitex wykopali dół. Pozostali wrzucili tam ciała i zakopali. Było południe. Czas na odpoczynek. Suvil zauważył, że Laimax bardzo dokładnie przygląda się Serpentixowi. Podszedł do niej i powiedział: - To co? Może będziesz naszym pilotem? - Z chęcią. A to co? - Suvil przyjrzał się bliżej wskazanemu przedmiotowi. - Kochany Vouks. Zrobił dla nas listę miejsc w których są Kule. - Świetnie. Jedna jest kilkanaście kilometrów stąd. W jakiejś jaskini... Może pojedziemy tam? - powiedziała Laimax z uśmiechem... - Dobrze. Serce Laimax zabiło mocniej. Oto rysowała się przed nią szansa na zabicie kolejnego członka drużyny. Ale on... Suvil... Miał trafić do Cienia... Żywy... Powiedział więc: - Może weźmiemy jeszcze Lutora? Powinien zdobywać doświadczenie... - Świetny pomysł. Lutor! Masz ochotę na przejażdżkę? Lutor się zgodził i po upływie pół godziny ruszyli. Laimax radziła sobie doskonale. Obaj Toa usadowili się na siatce z prawej strony. Gdy dojechali, zobaczyli 3 wejścia do jaskini. - Musimy się rozdzielić. Ja pójdę tym z prawej, Laimax środkiem, a ty Lutor z lewej - zadecydował Suvil. - Dobra. Powodzenia - powiedział Lutor i wszedł do wyznaczonej mu jaskini. Suvil zrobił to samo. Laimax również weszła, ale po chwili wybiegła z niej i ruszyła za Lutorem... *** Kilka godzin wcześniej Lumix leżał związany bez szans na ucieczkę. Widział, że jego Onuxiva przywiązano do jego patyka. Dwóch Skrallów wzięło go i ruszyło w kierunku ogniska. - Jedliście kiedyś pieczonego Hydruka? Hahahaha! - zaśmiał się jeden z nich. Onuxiv zaczął wierzgać próbując się uwolnić. Lumix starał się użyć mocy plazmy, ale łańcuchy antyżywiołowe mu to uniemożliwiały. A moc zmiennokształtności nie chciała się uaktywnić... W ognisko trafiła strzała z łuku z przyczepionym pociskiem Cordak. Rozrzucony ogień trafił Skrallów, którzy zawyli z bólu. Następna wybuchowa strzała trafiła właśnie pomiędzy 3 takich Skrallów. Wszyscy pozostali chwycili broń, włącznie z tymi, którzy nieśli Onuxiva. Jednak następna strzała przyleciała z zupełnie innej strony, nie wybuchła tylko przebiła szyję dowódcy. Skrallowie utworzyli krąg defensywny, zapominając o górze. Z gałęzi zeskoczył jakiś kształt na niesamowicie rozciągniętej lianie, zostawił jakąś kulkę i poleciał w górę. "Kulka" wybuchła i zabiła Skrallów. Ostatni ocalały chwycił za miotacz i zaczął strzelać w każdą stronę. Nagle, to za nim pojawił się kształt na lianie, przyłożył łuk z którego zdjął cięciwę i znowu wyskoczył. Wisiał tak kilka chwil, potem odciął się i gładko zeskoczył na ziemię. Podszedł do Lumixa i go uwolnił. Następnie zajął się Onuxivem. Gdy Lumix mu się przyjrzał zauważył, że jest Glatorianinem Dżungli i ma na piersi opatrunek. - Dziękujemy za ratunek. Co cię sprowadza w te strony? - zapytał Toa Plazmy. - Jadę na północ, bo chcę dołączyć do oddziału, który ma walczyć z Rebeliantami. A ty? - Ja jadę na południe. Powiem ci zaraz dlaczego, ale przedstaw mi się, dobrze? - Linter. Jeszcze niedawno byłem u medyka, ale mam silny organizm i wyruszyłem tu. To co cię sprowadza na południe? - Lumix przedstawił mu siebie i Onuxiva, po czym opowiedział mu o tym co usłyszał od Matau. Powiedział też o Kuli, którą tu znaleźli. Linter opowiedział o zniszczeniu jego oddziału, spotkaniu z Suvilem, pobyciu u medyka i wyruszeniu tutaj. - Cóż. Skoro już się poznaliśmy, może zjemy kolację? - na słowo "kolacja" Onuxiv mlasnął i oblizał się. Linter zgodził się na tą propozycję. Po posiłku poszli spać. Rano każdy wyruszył w swoją stronę, a Lumix i Onuxiv zabrali Kulę Magnetyzmu. *** Laimax już widziała Lutora. Pochylał się, szukając Kuli. Podpełzła cicho i wbiła mu sztylet w plecy i zatkała mu usta. Z nich wydostał się cichy jęk. Laimax delikatnie umieściła go na ziemi, by mógł spojrzeć w twarz swojego mordercy. Potem odeszła i wróciła do swojej jaskini. Nagle rozległ się krzyk Suvila: - Znalazłem. Chodźcie tu! - Laimax biegiem pokonała dzielącą ich odległość i spytała: - Która? - Ziemia. A gdzie Lutor? - Nie wiem... Widziałam jak wchodził do jaskini... - Szybko, mam złe przeczucia - powiedział Suvil i puścił się biegiem do jaskini. Laimax pobiegła za nim. Gdy Toa Dźwięków zniknął Vortixx z oczu, znowu usłyszała jego krzyk. Krzyk pełen bólu i rozpaczy: - Nie! *** Kilka godzin później Lutor spoczął obok Vermona. Jednego dnia stracili dwóch ludzi. Suvil zastanawiał się, co dalej... Ta strata bardzo go bolała... Ale Lutor i Vermon nie oddali życia na próżno. Pomszczą ich śmierć, doprowadzając misję do końca... Tego by chcieli... - Zrobimy to... Dla was... - Suvil wstał i zakomenderował: - Dobra, zostaniemy tu na noc. Prześpimy się, a jutro wyruszymy w dalszą drogę... - wszyscy zmęczeni i smutni położyli się spać. Lecz żaden z nich nie potrafił zasnąć. Tylko Laimax udało się pogrążyć w krainie Morfeusza... Dzień 5 Cień już wiedział. Siedział na swoim łóżku w komnacie i przyglądał się kartce, na której zapisał szczegóły o tej akcji. Jego człowiek pobudził podświadomość przywódcy Mrocznych Łowców, dzięki czemu Cień mógł odpowiedzieć na nurtujące go pytanie. - A więc zemsta... Zlecił zabójstwo 2 Vortixx... Powiedział, że chce się na nich zemścić. Ech... Ale co dwie Vortixx mogły mu zrobić?! I znowu to uczucie... Muszę wysłać kilku agentów, by pogrzebali w przeszłości tego Toa Światła... *** Suvil długo rozmyślał, o tym, co zaszło wczoraj. Myślał o Vermonie, Lutorze, Laimax, Kanie... Zastanawiał się... Widocznie Rebelianci dowiedzieli się o nich. A Laimax? Co ją tu sprowadzało? Czyżby była tu tylko przejazdem? Niezwykły zbieg okoliczności... Laimax również myślała... Bała się, że Suvil mógł się domyślić, o co tu chodzi. Teraz to on był największym zagrożeniem. Musiała się nim zająć. Ale nie mogła go zabić. Może trochę poczekać i wyeliminować kogoś innego? Nie, wtedy na pewno wszyscy się domyślą... Lepiej poczekać... Wartor źle się czuł. Z jego grupy został tylko on. To właśnie on zdążył najbardziej poznać Vermona i Lutora... To było za wiele dla tego Toa Błyskawicy... Chciał, żeby to się szybko skończyło. Terneitex siedział na drzewie. On podobnie, jak Suvil był ciekawy, co sprowadza tu Laimax. Postanowił ją o to zapytać. Poszedł do niej. - Dzieńdobry, mamy ładny poranek. Uch... - Cześć! Poranek rzeczywiście ładny. Co ci się stało w rękę? - Uch... Podczas walki musiałem oberwać jakimś odłamkiem i teraz mnie nawala... - Heh... Słuchaj... Jest mi naprawdę przykro... - Wszystkim z nas. Ale co cię tu sprowadza? - Laimax zamarła. Poczuła chłód. Nie zdążyła dopracować swojej legendy. Musiała improwizować... - No wiesz... To bardzo osobiste... - Spoko, nie denerwuj się. - Bo widzisz... Tropiłam mordercę mojej przyjaciółki... Chlip... Ale zgubiłam ślad. Chlip... - Nie płacz. Wierzę, że go dopadniesz. Na pewno dasz radę. Jesteś silna. Zobaczysz... - Dzięki. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. O! Suvil ma nam chyba coś do powiedzenia - Suvil stanął pod drzewem i zaczął mówić: - Słuchajcie! Nasi przyjaciele zginęli, ale chcieliby, żebyśmy kontynuowali misję! RC, dzięki za pomoc. Jednak uważam, że nadal jej potrzebujemy. Musimy się skupić na kulach. Mamy listę miejsc, gdzie są. Jutro rozdzielę zadania. Co ciekawe, zauważyłem, że jedna kula zmierza w naszym kierunku. Jeśli moje obliczenia są prawidłowe, kula będzie tu jutro o tej samej porze. Wtedy ją przejmiemy i ruszymy dalej. Jednak na wszelki wypadek ruszymy w jej kierunku. Teraz proponuję wam posilić się, zapoznać z Seprentixem, lub zająć się sobą. Wyruszymy w południe. Grupa rozeszła się, a Daxeen został z Suvilem. - Damy radę - powiedział i ruszył zająć się sobą. Toa uśmiechnął się. *** Z przeciwnej strony jechali Lumix i Onuxiv. Toa Plazmy cieszył się, bo wiedział, że wkrótce spotka drużynę. Wczoraj w nocy zobaczył kilkanaście gwiazd bardzo blisko siebie z drugiej strony dżungli. To musieli być oni. *** Laimax podjęła decyzję. Przy najbliższej okazji zajmie się Suvilem. Ogłuszy go i wyłączy z gry. Bez niego, te pokraki nie będą wiedziały, którędy na górę. Jednak teraz musiała się skupić na kierowaniu Serpentixa. Udało jej się wysłać wiadomość do Cienia, aby wysłał oddział, który ją wesprze. Niedługo nastąpi rozstrzygnięcie... - BUM! - w Serpentixa trafił pocisk. Laimax zachamowała, a Daxxen przeleciał przez miotacz i wylądował na Terneitexie leżącym przy karabinie snajperskim. Z krzaków wyskoczyli Skrallowie z Cordakami i otworzyli ogień. Suvil wskoczył na stanowisko Daxeena i posłał w ich stronę pocisk energii. Siła wybuchu wrzuciła ich z powrotem do gąszczu. Wartor chwycił łuk i nasłuchiwał. Laimax wierciła się w kabinie szukając broni palnej, gdy przypomniała sobie o miotaczach nad kokpitem. Chwyciła w dłonie odpowiedni dżojstik i umieściła palce nad spustem. W międzyczasie Daxxen i Terneitex się pozbierali i również czekali. Nagle w powietrze wystrzeliły owoce Madu a Suvil złapał się mocno, by nie popełnić błędu Bohatera z Karda Nui i krzyknął: - Jedź! - Laimax gwałtowne ruszyła, a Daxeen, który nie był przygotowany, poleciał do tyłu, obił się o kabinę i jeszcze na dodatek zrzucił Wartora. Suvil widząc towarzyszy biegających w kółko, by uniknąć wybuchów rzucił szybko: - Wracamy! - Zdecyduj się! - odparła Laimax i wrzuciła wsteczny. Suvil obrócił działko do tyłu i rozpoczął ostrzał. Odwrócił się na chiwlę, by coś powiedzieć, ale nagle z drogi podniosła się lina, a Toa Dźwięków się zawiesił. Może nie byłoby to takie groźne, ale po linie przechodziły wysokie napięcia, a elektryczność była największą słabością Toa Dźwięków. Terneitex wyczuł nagle, że temperatura bardzo szybko rośnie, chwycił więc Vorixx i wyskoczyli z rozpędzonego pojazdu, w którego trafił promień lasera i unieruchomił go. - Co my zrobimy? - zapytała Laimax - Jest nas tylko dwoje. - Do lasu, krzyknął Toa i pociągnął ją. Utworzył im na palcach pazurki z lodu i zaczął się wspinać. Gdy już byli na drzewie, rozejrzeli się, by zorientować się w sytuacji. Zobaczyli, że Daxeen i Wartor leżą na ziemi, a Suvila ściągają z liny. - Gdybyśmy tylko mieli jakąś broń - westchnęła Laimax. - Biegnij do pojazdu, ja odwrócę ich uwagę. Już! - powiedział Terneitex i zaczął strzelać w Skrallów soplami. Trafił paru, ale oni szybko zorientowali się o co biega i strzelili laserem. Toa Lodu zeskoczył z drzewa prosto na jednego Skralla, przebił go soplem, a owocem Madu zabranym martwemu rzucił w laser. Wybuch odrzucil go daleko, ale Toa Lodu zasłonił się ciałem, więc miał tylko drobne oparzenia. Podbiegli do niego Skrallowie i ogłuszyli. W międzyczasie Laimax chwyciła za stery działka, przestawiła na strzał ciągły i otworzyła serię do Skrallów. Prawie wszyscy padli martwi, a jeden zasłonił się nieprzytomnym Toa Lodu. Inni zrobili to samo z pozostałymi. Jednak Laimax to nie przeszkadzało. Strzeliła w ramię Terneitexa, pocisk przeleciał na wylot i trafił prosto w czaszkę Skralla. Potem strzeliła w nogę Wartora, a ten wyrwał się Skrallowi i upadł z okrzykiem bólu na ustach. Szybki strzał w głowę i po drugim Skrallu. Vortixx odwróciła działko i posłała serię pod nogi Suvila. Przerażony Skrall wypuścił z rąk Toa Dźwięków, a po chwili sam upadł. Ostatni, trzymający Daxeena rzucił się do ucieczki. Laimax chwyciła karabin snajperski, położył na działku, wycelowała i oddała celny strzał. Wszyscy Skrallowie padli trupem. A każdy z drużyny odniósł mniejsze, lub większe obrażenia. - "Dobra robota" - przeszło jej przez głowę. *** Tahu schował się za przewróconym wozem. Wychylił się, by zobaczyć, czy Skakdi nadal strzelają. Szybko jednak ukrył się, by pocisk nie urwał mu głowy. Pobiegł dalej, unikając pocisków. Nie mógł uwierzyć, w to co się wydarzyło w ciągu kilku dni. Udało im się odbić wszystkie wsie, został tylko Bobror. Wybiegł zza zakrętu i zobaczył ciało Trony. Czyli zostało ich 2. On i Salara. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że Lumo ich zdradziła! Wendar padł pierwszy, a Salar gdzieś się zaszył. Z drugiej strony, on też powinien to zrobić. Takie bieganie po wymarłej wsi z wściekłymi, uzbrojonymi Skakdi na ogonie nie było bezpieczne. Toa Ognia wskoczył efektownie przez okno i przeturlał się do przeciwległej ściany. Skakdi przebiegli obok domu, nie zauważając go. Toa nagle poczuł, jak jakaś siła chywta go i rzuca nim o ścianę. Telekineza... Toa wyleciał przez ścianę z domu i leciał dalej niszcząc po drodze kolejne chaty, aż uderzył w grubą palisadę, która go zatrzymała. - Bolało? Bo miało! - krzyknęła Lumo - Biedny Tahu... Został sam... Już po nim... Zdy...! - Te! Psioniczna! A ja to co? Legendarny, niepokonany, niezniszczalny Toa? Tak! Dokładnie! - powiedział Salar stojący na dachu jednej chatki. - A więc żyjesz? Świetnie... Zabić go! - Salar szybko zeskoczył saltem z dachu na niższy i popędził do bramy. Skakdi ruszyli za nim, ale byli ciężcy i nie mogli go dopaść. Salar uśmiechnął się i za pomocą kosy i skoków zaczął wspinaś się na jej szczyt. Spojrzał z góry na pościg, który dopiero dotarł do palisady. Toa Roślinności wyciągnął Miotacz Madu i pozbył się nieproszonych towarzyszy. Przy palisadzie była kładka, Toa pognał nią do Tahu, który sam musiał stawiać czoła Toa Psioniki. Nagle zobczył dziurę w kładce i Skakdi stojącego na dole z Cordakiem. Zostały mu tylko 2 naboje. Wystrzelił. Salar odbił się od ściany palisady i przeleciał nad pociskiem. Skakdi wystrzelił drugi, właśnie na to czekał Toa. Wystrzelił Madu. Pociski się zderzyły, a ziemią wstrząsnął wybuch. Pocisk Madu był szybszy, więc wybuch był bliżej Skakdi niż Toa. Skakdi urwało głowę, a Toa odrzuciło z powrotem na kładkę. Salar szybko zszedł z palisadym by upewnić się, że Skakdi nie żyje, gdy zobaczył kolejnego. Zaczął uciekać, choć Skakdi nie miał broni palnej, a jemu skończyła się amunicja. Zobaczył drabinę. Rzucił nią o ziemię, a na górę dostał się za pomocą kilku odbić w rogu. Sakdi postanowił użyć drabiny, przystawił ją do ściany i zaczął się wspinać. Wtedy z dachu zeskoczył na Skakdi siadając pośladkami na ramionach. Skakdi boleśnie upadł, a Salar dokończył robotę kosą. Toa Roślinności rozejżał się. W oddali zobaczył kule ognia spadające na ziemię. Salar pognał tam. Zobaczył, że Tahu ma spore kłopoty. Podbiegł od tyłu Lumo, skoczył, ale ona cofnęłą się, choć nie widziała Toa. Salar odgadł, że przewidziała, co zrobi, używając swojego umysłu. - Nieźle. Ale widzisz, znałem już pewną Toa Psioniki. Jej największą słabością był jej żywioł... - Salar wykonał salto w przód i skoczył za Lumo, ona oczywiście to przewidziała i obróciła się w jego kierunku, a wtedy on spontanicznie znów skoczył w tył, tym razem Lumo nie mogła przewidzieć akcji, bo nawet Salar nie wiedział, że ją wykona. Objął Toa Psioniki lewą ręką, przystawił Kosę do szyi i szybko pociągnął. Ciało bezwładnie upadło, a Toa użył swojej mocy żywiołu i trawa wchłonęła ciało pod ziemię... Toa podszedł do Tahu i podał mu rękę. - Dzięki, ale... Czemu ją zabiłeś? - Gdybym tego nie zrobił, ona zabiłaby mnie. Lepszy dobry Toa, który nie postąpił zgodnie z Kodeksem, niż martwy, który trzymał się Kodeksu... - To ty tak twierdzisz. Chodź, musimy zająć się ciałami... - Pewnie, zaraz zrobię z nimi to, co z nią... Słuchaj - powiedział Toa po chwili. - Musisz coś o mnie wiedzieć. To nie jest moja maska - Toa zdjął swoją Hau - Ona nawet nie działa. To jest moja maska. - Toa założył na twarz Excalis w formie szlachetnej Miru. - I nie nazywam się Salar, tylko Bister. I jak zapewne zauważyłeś, nie jestem utalentowany muzycznie. *** Dwóch Skrallów stało na jakimś wzgórzu. Jeden trzymał w ręce Kulę Cienia. Obaj patrzyli na odchodzącego na wschód sześciorękiego Skakdi z ogonem. - Czemu ją nam tak po prostu dał? - Powiedział, że nie chce się mieszać... Ale oddał ją za nic? Bezsens. - Idiota. *** - To naprawdę było konieczne? - zapytał z jękiem Wartor. - Racja. Musiałaś w nas strzelać? - dołączył się Daxeen. - Tak. Nie było innego wyjścia. - Ech... Maszyna pojedzie? - Terneitex - Nie. Laser zbyt mocno ją uszkodził. - Trzeba zawiadomić Vouksa o potrzebnej naprawie. - powiedział Suvil i już miał wstawać, by podejść do radia, gdy Vortixx szybko go zatrzymała. - Spokojnie. Napierw kula... - Dobra. Poczekamy, aż sama do nas przyjdzie. - Suvil? Możemy pogadać? W cztery oczy? - Pewnie - rzucił Toa Dźwięków i ruszył za Laimax. Znaleźli się na jakiejś polance. Suvil podziwiał widoki. Laimax powiedziała: - Wiesz, jest coś, o czym musicie wiedzieć... - Tak? - Otóż, ja... - promień słońca błysnął na ostrzu sztyletu, na którym kurczowo zacisneły się palce Laimax... - Zamknij ryj! - krzyknął Suvil, szybko się odwrócił i kopnął Laimax w brzuch. Potem złapał ją za głowę, stanął tyłem umieścił ją na ramieniu i usiadł. Laimax zgięła się, a po chwili odskoczyła. Nadal stałą na nogach, więc Suvil podbiegł do niej, złapał ją za szyję, przełożył jej rękę i podniósł pomagając sobie chwytem za plecy. Przeszedł z nią kilka kroków, po czym przechylił ją i uderzył z całej siły w kamień. Potem wgniótł jej twarz w ziemię. - I co!? Jak to jest? Jak to jest czuć, że to już koniec? To samo czylu Vermon i Lutor! Zabiłaś ich! Teraz skończysz tak samo! Ha! Zastanawiasz się pewnie jak na to wpdałem? Podejrzewałem cię od kiedy zabiłaś Lutora. Ale ta akcja tutaj utwierdziła mnie w tym przekonaniu! Rozumiesz!? - Hy-ym... - za plecami Toa Dźwięku rozległ się czyiś głos. Toa zacisnął dłonie na rękojeści miecza i wolno się odwrócił do stojących za nim kilkudziesięciu Mroczynych Łowców. - A już się bałem, że będzie nudno... *** - Coś długo nie wracją, co nie? - Wartor. - Coś ty. Nie ma ich dopiero pięć minut... - Terneitex. - Ej? A może na prawdę stało sie coś złego? - Daxeen. - Ech. - Terneitex. - Ale on może mieć rację. - Wartor. - To idźcie sprawdzić, jak tak się o nich martwiciei! - krzyknął Terneitex. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. - Z kim ja muszę pracować - westchnął Terneitex przykładając sobie rękę do czoła... *** Suvil wskoczył na jednego Łowcę i szybkim ruchem wbił mu miecz w szyję, zabijając go. Przeskoczył na drugi koniec i wylądował przed kolejnym. Kopnął go w krocze, a gdy ten pochylił się, załatwił go ciosem w głowę. Inni łowcy zaczęli go okrążać. Suvil wystrzelił kilka strumieni dźwięku i pozbył się następnych. Nagle z jego cienia wyłonił się jakiś łowca i złapał od tyłu. Chciał nim zarzucić, ale Toa użył maski i wywinął się. Złapał go za rękę, przyłożył nogę do twarzy i upadł. Szybko wstał, by obronić się przed następnym. Wyrzucił jego broń w powietrze, wbił mu miecz w plecy, wyciągnął i podciął zyły na szyi innemu. Potem wyskoczył w powietrze i potraktował serią kopniaków paru kolejnych. Jak narazie szło dobrze, ale oni nadal mieli przewagę i... broń palną. Toa schował miecz i przygotował się. Pociski z Cordaków pędziły w jego kierunku, a on zebrał falę dźwiową i odbił nią pociski. Kolejni Łowcy załatwieni. Wbił miecz w brzuch przeciwnika stojącego za nim i uderzył go łokciem w twarz. Potem chwycił za szyję i upadł na kolana. Jeden biegł w jego kierunku - to był błąd. Suvil użył maski i wleciał z impetem na niego, rękami podciął uda i wbił go w ziemię. Wbił mu jego broń w serce i odskoczył w bokm by móc perwidnie kopnąć kolejnego w szyję. Toa skończył z nim, po czym puścł się pędem w kierunku innych. Objął jednego w pasie, zarzucił nim, wyniósł go i przechylił, pomagając sobie drugą ręką, po czym wbił go w ziemię. Grupce innych zafundował terapię dźwiękiem. Pozostali wycofali się, by móc się przegruować i naradzić. Suvil nie chciał dać im tej szansy. Doścignął jednego, wyskoczył i w locie uderzył dłońmi w głowę. Niska częstotliwość wywołała olbrzymi ból głowy i natychmiastową utratę przytomności. Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do niego kolejny delikwent, Suvil objął go za szyję, stanął za nim, po czym przechylił sie w prawo i kucnął. Był to prosty atak na plecy łowcy. Ale Toa włożył go jeszcze na plecy, poprawił chwyt i naciskiem na szyję i przechyleniem zrzucił go na ziemię. Kolejnego złapał za szyję, wyniósł podobnie jak Laimax, po czym przyklęknął na jedno kolano i uderzył jego plecami o swoje kolano. Rozejżał się i zobaczył, że zostało tylko 2. Stali pod jakimś drzewem... Suvil wziął rozbieg i skoczył, w locie powalając ich uderzeniem ramionami. Szybko zawrócił, objął jednego za szyję i w locie kopnął durgiego w brzuch. Potem kopnięcie w brzuch dla pierwszego, kolanko w głowę i został jeden. Suvil wykonał jeszcze serię ciosów pięściami w głowę i tułów. - Już myślałem, że.. Au! - Suvil poczuł ukłucie w plecach. Zobaczył, ze wbiły się w niego 2 bolce z podłączonymi kablami. Spojrzał dokąd prowadzą... Zdębiał. Zobaczył Lariskę trzymającą jakieś urządzenie. - Słodkich snów. - powiedziała i przekręciła pokrętło. Toa poraził prąd o wysokim napięciu. Trwało to kilka sekund, potem nieprzytomny upadł na ziemię. Jeszcze żywi DH zaczęli wstawać. Jeden podbiegł do Suvila i zaczął go kopać krzycząc: - I co! Teraz nie jesteś już taki mocny, co nie!? - Stój! Cień chce go żywego! - Wybacz. - I co jeszcze? A ty, moja droga zawaliłas sprawę... - powiedziała z uśmiechem do Laimax, Lariska. - Ał... Wziął mnie z zaskoczenia... - Mimo, że stał do ciebie tyłem, a ty trzymałaś sztylet? Biedqctwo. - Zamknij się! Musimy zająć się resztą. - A więc czyń swoją powinność. Tylko znowu nie nawal... Laimax ruszyła chwiejnym krokiem do obozu. Gdy widziała Terneitexa, Wartora i Daxeena, krzyknęła: - Pomocy! Szybko! - To Laimax! Zaatakowali ich! Już lecę! - krzyknął Daxeen i pofrunął, nim pozostali zdążyli go zatrzymać. Leciał już obok miejsca, w którym była Laimax, gdy podstępna Vortixx wyskoczyła w górę, złapała go za głowę i upadła ciągnąc go na dół. - Co ty... - zaczął mówić Daxeen, gdy Laimax podniosła go, uniosła ręce, złapała za głowę i podcięła prosto na kamień. Nadeszła kolej na Wartora. Toa Błyskawicy ruszył za Daxeenem, ale nie miał skrzydeł, więc był wolniejszy. Przeskoczył nad krzakiem, w którym ukrywała się Laimax. W locie złapała go za ranną nogę i uderzyła nią o przewrócony pień. Szybko chwyciła sznur z pętlą i założyła mu ją na szyję. Złapała drugi koniec i uwiesiła się na nim. Toa Błyskawicy wyleciał w górę i zawisnął na linie. Wierzgał i wił się, ale szybklo zemdlał. Wtedy Laimax puściła sznur pozwalając mu upaść. Wyszła z krzaków i udawała, że jest mocno ranna. Terneitex, który został na czatach podbiegł do niej i spytał: - Gdzie reszta? Co się stało? - Mroczni Łowcy zaatakowali... Oni... zabili ich... - Co! Może jeszcze żyją... - Nie, ale jeśli nie chcemy do nich dołączyć musimy uciekać. Odpalaj silnik! - Terneitex pospiesznie włączył maszynę i poszedł pomóc Laimax. Błąd. Vortixx złapała go za chorą rękę i udeżyłą w nią kolanę. Potem zapięła mu na nią dźwignię. Był jej jednak zbyt mało, bo zaciągnęła go do maszyny i przytrzasnęła rękę obudową kokpitu. I tak kilka razy. Potem ruszyła maszyną i wyskoczyła. Serpentix zatrzymał się na krzewach, a Toa Lodu ucierpiał jeszcze bardziej. Po kilku chwilach zebrali się Łowcy. - No. Całkiem nieźle. Możesz wracać do domu - stwierdziła Lariska. - A oni? - - Suvil trafi do Cienia, a tamtymi zajmą się ci tutaj. - Czyli zadanie wykonane. A kule? - Trafią do Rebeliantów. Laimax podeszła do wyciągniętego z krzewów Serpentixa i wsiadła do niego: - Jego biorę jako zapłatę - i odjechała. - Miłego zdychania... - wycedziła za nią Lariska, po czym zajęła się przygotowaniem Suvila do podróży. Dzień 7 2 dni później Suvil spojrzał w mechaniczne oko maszyny do tortur. Jaką kombinację wybierze tym razem? Jaki ból odczuje? A najgorsze, że to nie ma końca... Nie może stąd uciec... Nawet śmierć nie może go wybawić, bowiem Cień zlecił wykonanie maski leczącej wszelkie, nawet te najgorsze rany... Czyli jeśli byłby już na granicy, tamci użyliby maski... Zerknął na maszynę... Z mechanicznej ręki wysunęło się diamentowe wiertło, które wirując powoli zbliżało się do zbroi Toa... - Aaaaaaaaaaaa! *** Kilka godzin później Do Suvila przyszli dwaj łowcy. Zdjęli go z łańcuchów i zaciągnęli do sali Cienia. Tam znów go zawiesili i polali lodowatą wodą by się ocknął. - Co? - wyszeptał Toa po obudzeniu. - A! Obudziłeś się! Jak ci się spało? Nie przeszkadzało ci, że spałeś przywiązany łańcuchami do łóżka z gwoźdźami? - zapytał "słodziutkim" głosem lider Łowców. - No cóż. SNiby w porządku, ale obsługa jakaś opóźniona. - Zamknij mordę! - krzyknął jakiś łowca. - Nie wtrącaj się, jak cywilizowani ludzie rozmawiają! - odparł Suvil. - Ach. A ciebie ciągle się humor trzyma. - westchnął TSO. - Aż szkoda będzie mi ciebie zabijać... Chociaż nie. Sprawi mi to ogromną przyjemność, gdy założę te pazury, które trzyma mój sługa, wbiję je w twoje zwiotczałe ciało, zacisnę na sercu i wyrwę je, jak wyrywa się chwast z ziemii. - Nie boję się śmierci. - Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda. Po tych cierpieniach wyświadcze ci łaskę. - Wiesz, co możesz zrobić z taką łaską. - Cisza! Sługo. - do TSO podeszła istota w szacie z kapturem. Na srebrnej tacy leżały piekielnie ostre pazury. Cień włożył je na rękę. Suvil otworzył usta ze zdziwienia, bo zauważył, że pod kapurem była... - Laimax! - postać w kapturze kopnęłą lidera Mrocznych Łowców, a ten upadł na ziemię. - Teraz! - krzyknęła Laimax. - w łańcuchy Suvila jednocześnie trafiły cztery pociski, każdy na jeden łańcuch. Toa był wolny i zobaczył, że z miejsca w którym padły strzały wyjechały... - RC! - krzyknął Toa. - Ale co ona tu robi!? Laimax zakręciął się i zrzuciła szatę na jakiegoś łowcę, po czym rzuciła się na pozostałych. Suvil zaś zauważył Lariskę. - Rewanż! - krzyknął i chwyciwszy maskę, która jakimś trafem znalazła się na ziemi, choć mu ją zabrano popędził na Vortixx. Ta Wystrzeliła z paralizatora "kabelki". Suvil dzięki masce złapał je i pociągnął. Lariska nie puściła ich i poleciała do przodu. Toa złapał ją za szyję i wyniósł. Rzucił nią o podłogę. - Dobra... - usłyszał za sobą głos Laimax, odrócił się szybko i ją też zaatakował! - Suvil! Ale ona... - RC chciał coś powiedzieć, ale odleciał, kopnięty przez jakiegoś łowcę. Toa popędził do Cienia, który obserwował walkę z obstawą w liczbie 2 łowców. Jeden z nich miałjego miecz... Chciał nią zaatakować, ale nie miał wprawy, Toa przechwycił ją i wbił ostrze w łowcę. Ten upadł z jękiem. Drugi ochroniarz stracił głowę szybkim cięciem. Toa założył schował miecz i ruszył na Lidera DH. Ten chciał go zaatakować pazurami, ale Suvil prześlizgnął się pod jego ręką, złapał za pazury i chwycił Cienia za szyję. Cień chciał uwolnić rękę, ale Toa wyniósł go i trzasnął z całej siły na kamienną podłogę. Potem poczuł ból w tylnej części głowy i padł nieprzytomny. *** Ocknął się i zobaczył, że obraz się rusza. Nic dziwnego. Jechał... Serpentixem! Ale kto pilotował? Odrócł się i zobaczył... Laimax! - Co to ma znaczyć! Najpierw mnie wystawiasz, a potem ratujesz! - No bo ja... Przepraszam... - I co? Myślisz, że to wystarczy!? - Nie... Chcę wam pomóc. Ale tym razem naprawdę. - A co niby skłoniło cię do zmiany zdania? - Ech... Przejżałam na oczy... Cień chciał mnie zabić... *** 1 dzień wcześniej Laimax zajechała pod swój dom. To znaczy... Były dom... Drzewo na którym mieszkała zostało spalone... Zrozpaczona podeszła do pnia i oniemiała... W korze była wyryta wiadomość: "Z pozdrowieniami dla najbardziej naiwnej Vortixx, jaką znałem. '' ''Cień. PS: To ja zabiłem twoją przyjaciółkę. PSPS: To ja wydałem na Ciebie wyrok śmierci." Laimax odwróciła się i jednocześnie rzuciła sztyletem w czającego się za nią Łowcę. Padł z raną w szyi... - O nie... - po plecach Laimax przeszedł dziwny dreszcz. - Co ja najlepszego narobiłam!? Teraz już wszystko rozumiem... Muszę ich ratować! *** - I tak właśnie było. Potem spotkałam RC. - Taaa... Całe szczęście, że tylko jeden został zniszczony... - A zamnknij się! Myślisz, że to nic stracić kogoś bardzo ci bliskiego? Sam nie wiesz jak to jest... Więc się nie odzywaj... Chlip... - Sama się zamknij... Dobrze wiem... Zginęłą na moich oczach. Trzymałem ją w ramionach, gdy konała... Nadal nie pogodziłem się z jej stratą... Żałuję, że nie zdążyłem jej ocalić... - Ja... Nie wiedziałam.... - Cicho... Nie chcę o tym mówić. Dokąd właściwie jedziemy? - Do miejsca, w którym zostawiłam Terneitexa, Wartora i Daxeena... - Zostawiłaś? - No... Łowcy ich pilnują! - Rany Mata Nui! Użyj tego dopalacza, kobieto! Przecie oni Matoranina przez pasy by nie przeprowadzili! Nie mówiąc już o pokonaniu DH! - Nie trzeba... Już jesteśmy na miejscu... - A... Rzeczywiście.... Dobra. Bierz broń, RC za mną! - Aaaaa! - Suvil wydał z siebie dziki okrzyk bojowy i popędził przed siebie... - Co jest do jasnej... - zobaczył pole bitwy, ciała Łowców leżały na gałęziach, na ziemi, na jakimś pojeździe, na innych ciałach. Terneitex krępował jednego z ocalałych. Ziemia zabarwiła się od koloru krwi. Wartor dokładał gałęzi do ogniska a Daxeen coś pichcił... - O! Cześć Suvil! Mieliśmy w planach cię uratować - zaczął Terneitex, gdy z lasu wyłoniła się Laimax - Oż ty! Ręka nadal mnie boli! - Toa Lodu rzucił w Vortixx swoim mieczem, jednocześnie używając maski. Laimax zamknęła oczy, mając nadzieję na szybką śmierć. Nic się nie stało... Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła Suvila trzymającego Miecz. Jego maska przestałą się świecić. - Suvil? Chyba cię poje... - Nie. Wcale mnie nie. Nie nie. Ona uratowała mi życie... - Ona nas zdradziła! - Ale uratowała mi życie. Zaraz wam wszystko wyjaśnię - Toa Dźwięków ruszył w stronę ogniska, gdy kątem oka zauważył, że jakiś Hydruka tuli się do nogi Laimax. - Chlep, chlep - Hydruka polizał zaskoczoną Laimax i się do niej przytulił. - Onuxiv, do nogi! - z lasu wyszedł jakiś Toa Plazmy. - Młeee... - powiedział smutny Onuxiv i ruszył do swojego właściciela? - A skoro o wybawcach mowa, to jest nasz. Suvil, poznaj Lumixa! *** Kilka godzin wcz''eśniej Nasza trójka leżała przywiązana do jakiegoś dużego drzywa łańcuchem. Antyżyiołowym oczywiście... - Ej? Oni napewno chcę nas zabić? Przecież gdyby chcieli zrobiby to wczoraj... - Daxeen. - A widzisz te Burnaki? Te oszczepy? Te barwy wojenne? - Terneitex. - Co oni, się w Wojnę o Rdzeń bawią? - Wartor. - Nie. Chcą zrobić soie na nas polowanie. - Terneitex. - Patrzcie! Jestem jestem Skrallem z Sępów! - krzyknał jakiś piskliwy głosik. - Idioci... Lepiej zabijać od razu. Wtedy nie ma szans na ucieczkę... - Daxeen. - Taaa... W DH patrzą na mięśnie... - Terneitex. - A mózg to nie mięsień? - Daxeen. - No chyba mięsień... - Wartor. - Posiłujemy się? - Daxeen. - Aaaaaaaaaaa! - w szyję jednego z DH wbiły się zęby Hydruka... W tym samym czasie z lasu wyskoczył jakiś Toa Plazmy... Hydruka zaczął dziwnie się patrzeć na Daxeena, a Toa rozprawiał się z kolejnymi Łowcami. - Hej! Kici, kici... Taś, taś... - Daxeen. - Do Hydruka, idioto, do Hydruka? - Terneitex. - Onuxiv! Do nogi! - krzyknął Toa Plazmy i wystrzelił pocisk plazmowy, który zniszczył łańcuch. - Łaaa! - byli więźniowie wydali okrzyk bojowy, chwycili za broń i ruszyli na Łowców... Była to straszna rzeź... Tak straszna, że żyjące w lesie Zwisacze które kilkanaście godzin później znalazły ciała, zemdlały na widok takiej ilości mięsa, organów i części... Warto tylko nadmienić, że największe spustoszenie siał Onuxiv, który swoimi zębami i kończynami rozprawiał się z tętnicami szyjnymi Łowców... *** Laimax i Suvil nie mogli wyjść ze zdziwienia... - I ta cała rzeź... - Nie mogliście zaczekać? - Aż by nas zabili? - Dobra, nieważne. Mamy 12 Kul. Mamy 1 zdrajcę, i 3 wybawicieli. Kto jest za tym by ich przyjąć do grupy? Wszyscy podnieśli ręcę. - Cóż... Cieszę się, że już nie ma tego konfliktu... - Suvil. - Ale jeśli jeszcze raz nas zdradzisz, nie będzie litości... - Dobra... - Laimax. - Jest nas 7... T co teraz? - Wartor. - Proponuję się roździelić. Każdy weźmie jedną Kulę i jedną zdobędzie. - Suvil. - A co z pozostałymi? - Lumix. - Wrach, Trech! - Onuxiv. - Oddamy je do depozytu... Ale za nim to zrobimy.... - Chcemy poznać twoją historię. - dokończył Terneitex. Vortixx wzruszona uśmiechnęła się, oparła na Onuxivie i zaczęłą opowiadać... Historia Laimax "Kiedyś, razem Esarą byłyśmy dywersantkami OoMN. Robiłyśmy różne akcje polegające na rozwałce... Jednak w końcu jakbyśmy się wypaliły... To miała być nasza ostatnia misja... Zadanie na maleńkiej wysepce pod kontrolą Destralu. Z dokumentów wynikało, że dowódcą placówki był jakiś Toa Światła... Stasznie się ździwiłyśmy. Wyruszyłyśmy zniszczyć zabudowania. Gdy dopłynęłyśmy, okazało się, że wyspa była świetnie uzbrojona, a na niej było jeszcze kilku Makuta. Mimo to, wykonałyśmy zadanie... Rany.... Całe 2 oddziały Maxilosów zostały zniszczone. Makuta nie interweniowali... Było to dziwne. Na końcu spotkałyśmy tego Toa. Walczyłyśmy z nim, na oczach Makuta. Wygrałyśmy. W międzyczasie uaktywniły się ładunki wybuchowe rozmieszczone na wyspie. Toa przegrał, a Makuta kazali nam odejść, mówiąc, że wykonałyśmy zadanie, a on zawiódł. Pamiętam jego krzyk... Zakon pozwolił nam odejść, a my zamieszkałyśmy na Metru Nui i otworzyłyśmy warsztat. To właśnie dzięki niemu tak znam się na maszynach. Gdy Teridax przejął władzę zostałyśmy zabrane przez Exo-Toa do jakiegoś kamieniołomu. Jednak niewola nie trwała długo. Podniesłyśmy bunt i uwolniłyśmy się od jarzma Teridaxa. Potem jakoś się żyło... Po Rekonstrukcji zostałyśmy wmieszane w konnflikt między dwoma bandami. Udawałyśmy, że jesteśmy po stronie jednej z nich, a gdy nadeszła okazja, wybiłyśmy członków i uciekłyśmy. Rozdzieliłyśmy się, chcąc spotkać się w Tajun. Esara dotarła pierwsza. Ja przybyłam kilka dni po niej. Gdy weszłam do domu znalazłam jej zwłoki... Potem spotkałam jakąś istotę, która mówiła, że jest świadkiem tej zbrodni. Zbrodni wykonanej przez Toa! Teraz wiem, że był to Łowca, który zabił Esarę i, który miał zabić i mnie. To on skłonił mnie do dołączenia do DH. Chciałam się zemścić na Toa. Niedawno chciałam się zemścić na DH, za zabicie Esary. Ale... Nie wiem, kto zlecił im zabicie Esary... Tak właśnie dostałam zadanie dołączenia do was i wybicia was... To tyle." Dzień 9 Minęły 2 dni od rozdzielenia się ekipy. Każdy z nich wziął jedną kulę i jedną miał zdobyć. *** Terneitex wspiął się na szczyt góry Certaviusa. Użył Maski Rentgenu, by w śród warstw lodu znaleźć kulę kamienia. Zobaczył ją. Użył Kuli Lodu, by wyciągnąć na powierzchnię bryłę lodu z kulą. Nagle wyczuł gwałtowną zmianę ciepła. Odskoczył w ostatniej chwili przed lecącym Exo-Toa. - Nawet mają skrzydła? Ech... Z ziemi wyłoniły się 2 inne machiny. Toa złapał za miecz i cisnął małymi lodowymi kuleczkami w stronę panelu sterowania jednego z nich. Bezbłędnie... Szybko podbiegł do kolejnego, podskoczył i wbił miecz w głowę robota. Ostatni wzbił się w powietrze i zaczął ostrzeliwać Toa. Ten stworzył sobie lodową tarczę i pokrył lodem silniki robota. Oba wybuchły i robot spadł w przepaść. Miał już zabrać kulę, gdy wystrzelony harpun owinął mu się wokół tułowia. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Skakdi z harpunem. Toa okręcił się i mieczem rozciął linkę. Skakdi schował miotacz, a wyciągnął miecz i ruszył z szarżą na Toa. Jedno uderzenie i było po tarczy. Drugie i Terneitex o mało co nie spadł w przepaść. Toa ruszył na swojego przeciwnika i prześlizgnął się mu pomiędzy nogami. Wyhamował i wbił miecz w podłoże. Skupił się i użył mocy, by odłamać lodowy grunt. - Aaaa! - krzyknął Skakdi i zniknął w przepaści razem z kilkunastoma lodowymi bryłami. Toa zabrał kulę kamienia i stanął nad przepaścią. Wtedy Skakdi, który zdążył złapać się półki skalnej odbił się i strzelił pod stopy Toa. Terneitex szybko zsunął się w dół. W powietrzu Skakdi go dogonił i złapał kule. Toa nie odpuszczał, więc Skakdi zamroczył go swoim ogłuszającym wzrokiem. Przejął kule i stworzył specjalną rampę. Złapał Terneitexa i razem z nim łagodnie zsunął się na dół. Położył nieprzytomnego Toa na ziemi, obok wbił jego miecz, a sam zabrał kule, bo jego zadaniem nie było zabice Toa... *** Lumix i Onuxiv mieli znaleźć kulę znajdującą się w łańcuchu górskim... Nie podejrzewali jednak, że będzie ona na jakimś spróchniałym drzewie... - To nam ułatwia sprawę - powiedział Lumix i strzelił strumieniem plazmy w gałąź, by Onuxiv mógł złapać spadającą kulę. Mieli już wracać, gdy przed nimi pojawił się Toa w złotej zbroi. Wysterzelił w Lumixa strumień światła, który zwalił wojownika z nóg. Szybko znalazł się obok niego i przejął kulę. Onuxiv nie zdążył zareagować i drużyna straciła kolejną kulę... *** Laimax weszła do jakiegoś opuszczonego budynku. Tu była kula... Vortixx rozejrzała się. Wyjęła Kulę Światła i rozświetliła pomieszczenie. Zauważyła cel swoich poszukiwań pod jakimś regałem. Już miała ją wziąć, gdy pojawił się jakiś Toa i błysnął jej po oczach. Gdy już mogła widzieć, zauważyła, że kula zniknęła... - Kane. - wyszeptała. *** Wartor wszedł do opuszczonej kopalni. Było nieprzyjemnie. Ciekawe, co go tu czeka? Może Archiwalny Kret? Albo co gorsza, Rebelianci? Ale nie. Znalazł kulę i wyjście z tego labiryntu. Gdy jego oczy ponownie ujrzały promienie słoneczne, padł nieprzytomny porażony wzrokiem czającego się za nim Skakdi Ziemi. Skakdi zabrał jedną kulę i już miał zabrać drugą, ale przybyły RC-X9 i zasłoniły Toa Błyskawicy. Skakdi szybko się wycofał. *** Daxeen swoją kulę znalazł w gnieździe Jaskiniowej Dzierzby. Wylądował i ruszył w kierunku najbliższego miasta. Wynajął transport do biblioteki. Nie mógł latać, bo po wyciągnięciu Kuli zaatakowała go mieszkanka gniazda. Udało mu się ją pokonać, ale nie bez uszczerbku na skrzydłach... Wsiadł do jakiegoś pojazdu. - Dawaj Kule! - krzyknął do niego Skakdi-kierowca mierzący do niego z miotacza. Przerażony Daxeen strzelił mu po oczach strumieniem światła i wyskoczył z maszyny. Jednak zawadził o drzwi i jedna kula mu wypadła. Nie zdążył po nią wrócić, bo Skakdi odjechał z piskiem opon... *** Suvil wszedł do wykutej w skale kapliczki na pewnej wyspie. Kiedyś mieszkańcy wyspy czcili Kulę Psioniki, bo dzięki niej można było kontrolować umysły. Wieśniacy... Toa podniósł kulę z piedestału i przyjrzał się. Żadnego symbolu... Nagle za rękę złapała go inna ręka, a kolano wyrzuciło kulę. Potem druga ręka chwyciła kulę, którą Toa miał przy pasie. Suvil kopnął napastnika i zobaczył, że to znajomy Toa Światła. Chciał wyprowadzić kontratak, ale Kane wystrzelił w niego ogromną pięść światła. Toa wyleciał z kapliczki. I to nie przez drzwi. Wylądował kilkanaście metrów dalej. Kane podszedł do niego i uniósł mu głowę. - Zapamiętaj sobie. Na każdego zwycięzcę przypada jeden przegrany. A ja zawsze wygrywam. - A ta akcja z Laimax? Uch. - Suvil zamilkł po bolesnym kopnięciu w brzuch. *** - I jak wam poszło? - Suvil. - Kiepsko. Obie kule poszły się... - Terneitex. - Taaa... Moje też... - Suvil. - A ja mam jedną - Wartor. - Ja też - Daxeen. - I my - Lumix. - Taak - Laimax. - Hm... Spójrzcie w niebo. My mamy 10 kul, oni też - Suvil. - A Kula Życia już niedługo się uaktywni... - Ursus. - A potem Klucz Nieba... - Sid. Mistrz i uczeń opowiedzieli całą historię o swoich poszukiwaniach informacji. - Oni wiedzą o kluczu... I będą chcieli go zdobyć, ale przede wszystkim nie dopuścić do jego pojawienia się - Ursus. - Dobra... Mam plan - Suvil. - Musimy zdobyć ostatnią kulę i pozostałe. A więc... Laimax, Wartor, Daxeen i Onuxiv wezmą nasze kule i ruszą tam, gdzie jest Kula Życia. Rebelianci na pewno tam wyruszą, ale zostawią parę kul... I tu wkraczamy my. Ja, Terneitex i Lumix przedostaniemy się do miejsca ukrycia Kul i je wykradniemy. Potem dołączymy do was. Wszystkie kule znajdą się w jednym miejscu... Wtedy ty, Ursusie zajmiesz się zdobyciem Klucza. Masz tu wolną rękę... RC, jesteście podniszczone, dlatego zaczekacie tutaj na naprawę. Będziecie mogły dołączyć do nas później.* - Czyli my mamy zatrzymać tamtych jak najdłużej przy Kuli Życia? - Wartor. - Dokładnie - Suvil - Nadaję tej operacji kryptonim: Elementarny Sztorm. Aha... I my weźmiemy Serpentixa. - Musimy ruszać... Gwiazda rozbłysnęła... ---- * - Może nie jest to plan odbicia Sedin, ale chyba ujdzie, nie? *** Suvil, Terneitex i Lumix jechali Serpentixem w kierunku miejsca ukrycia Kul. Kilka godzin temu ich towarzysze wyruszyli, a 5 z 10 jasnych punkcików na niebie ruszyło w tym samym kierunku. A do pozostałych zmierzali nasi bohaterowie. Teraz zamiast karabinka snajperskiego na przedzie była zamontowana balista. Lumix przyświecając sobie kulą plazmy* studiował instrukcję obsługi. - Ej, Suvil? Ale czemu właściwie Cień chciał cię zabić? - Lumix. - Cóż... Zabiłem dwóch Łowców. - Twój plan jest niezły, ale masz jakiś plan co do odzyskania Kul? - wmieszał Terneitex. - Pewnie... Rozwalimy mur, wy zrobicie ostrą rozróbę, a ja w międzyczasie wykradnę kule - odparł Suvil. - A jak zamierzasz je wykraść? - Po cichu... - Chyba nareszcie rozumiem, jak to działa - wtrącił się Lumix. - Wielki czas... Dojeżdżamy, Terneitex, na górę, Lumix, załaduj balistę. Czas zrobić komuś wjazd na chatę... *** Laimax, Wartor, Daxeen i Onuxiv jechali wypożyczonym Caldisem w kierunku Kuli Życia. Byli zwarci i gotowi. każdy chciał zmazać plamę na honorze, jaką była strata Kul. Zabrali wszystkie Kule, sądzili więc, że mają przewagę. Gdy dojechali na miejsce, Daxeen oświadczył, że zrobi Rekonesans. Jednak szybko upadł porażony strumieniem elektryczności z Kuli Błyskawic. Onuxiv wyczuł co się święci i rzucił się, by osłonić Laimax przed kolejnym strzałem. Jednak Vortixx po chwili do niego dołączyła. Wartor odpowiedział ogniem na ognień, a właściwie błyskawicami na błyskawice. Nagle w niebo wystrzeliła ogromna kula ognia i rozjaśniła otoczenie. Wartor zobaczył kilkudziesięciu Rebeliantów, swoich nieprzytomnych towarzyszy i Kulę Życia. W łapskach jakiegoś Skakdi... - Suvil, gdzie ty do licha jesteś?! *** Suvil spakował Kule do worka. Udało mu się do nich dostać bez większych problemów. Miecz wprawić w ruch musiał tylko raz. Gdy kilka minut temu widział swoich towarzyszy, Lumix strzelał wybuchowymi pociskami z balisty, a Terneitex ostrzeliwał nieprzyjaciela z działka. Suvil falą dźwiękową rozbił szybę i wyskoczył z komnaty. Widział to Terneitex i wskoczył na miejsce kierowcy. Odpalił silnik, a Suvil wylądował na kokpicie. Toa Lodu ruszył, jednak wyjście w murze przez nich było zabezpieczone materiałami wybuchowymi. Lumix wpadł na pomysł, genialny lub kretyński, by wysadzić je strałem z balisty. Ziemią wstrząsnęła ogromna eksplozja, Lumix wylądował na Terneitexie, a Suvil o mało co nie spadł z pojazdu. Gdy byli już daleko od zagrożenia Suvil zwrócił się do Toa Lodu: - Weź go trzepnij ode mnie... *** Ursus powiedział Sidowi: - Mistrzu, muszę ruszać. - Sam? - Dobrze mnie wyszkoliłeś. Dam sobie radę. - Powodzenia uczniu, powodzenia... *** Gdy dotarli na miejsce zastali straszny widok. Wszyscy byli nieprzytomni, oprócz Daxeena, który batami trzymał na dystans przeciwników. Widać było zniszczone ciała Rahkshi. Onuvix właśnie się ocknał i wbił zęby w udo jakiegoś Steltianina. Nocne niebo przeszył straszliwy krzyk. Bohaterowie rzucili się na pomoc towarzyszom. Terneitex ruszył z mieczem na kilku Skakdi z Kulami. Suvil wybił się i skoczył na jakiegoś Steltianina, wylądował mu na ramionach, splótł nogi i zarzucił nim. Ten upadł na ziemię, a Toa Dźwięku go dobił. Lumix wyrwał Kulę Lodu z rąk Skakdi i na spółkę z Terneitexem zaczął zamrażać Rebeliantów. Ocknęli się Laimax i Wartor. Ten drugi chwycił łuk i zaczął strzelać błyskawicami. Daxeen złapał biczami ręce dwóch Rebeliantów i splótł je. Wtedy zaszła ich od tyłu Laimax i wbiła w ich ciała sztylety. - Patrzcie! - krzyknął Suvil. Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę. Na nocnym niebie było widać 21 jasnych punktów, które zaczęły wirować i utworzyły tako oto kształt: [[Plik:Klucz.jpg|300px|''Na nocnym niebie było widać 21 jasnych punktów, które zaczęły wirować i utworzyły tako oto kształt]] - Nie! Zawiedliśmy! - krzyknął jakiś stary Glatorianin. - Teraz wszystko w rękach Ursusa... - Daxeen. *** Wspomniany Glatorianin Lodu dotarł do Laboratorium. Zauważył ciało Agori Wody. Zaczął się czołgać. Dobrze, że założył czarny płaszcz z kapturem. Jego sokoli wzrok zobaczył Skralla - strażnika stojącego przy wejściu do Laboratorium. Przy otwartym wejściu. Wziął do ręki garść kamieni i rzucił nimi. Skrall poszedł w kierunku hałasu, a Ursus zaszedł go szybko od tyłu i skręcił mu kark. Chciał wejść do środka, ale wpadł nma lepszy pomysł. Wziął kanister z paliwem, uciął kawałek płaszcza i podpalił. Włożył to do kanistra i z całej siły wrzucił do Laboratorium. Szybko zamknął drzwi. Ze środka dobiegały przeraźliwe odgłosy... Zobaczył, że z górnego czubka woru na niebie wystrzelił promień energii. Ursus zobaczył, że to kometa. Uderzyła w ziemię, niedaleko Laboratorium. Glatorianin podszedł do niej. Ona się otworzyła i we wnętrzu okazał się być Klucz Nieba. Wyglądał dokładnie, jak ten na niebie, tyle że był trójwymiarowy. Ramiona u dołu były szersze, a u górze się zwężały.* - No proszę... Nie było tak źle... ---- * - Nie chodzi tu o widok Klucza stojącego, tylko leżącego. Chodzi o to, że z przodu się zwężają. Dzień 10 Drużyna jechała w kierunku, w którym, jeśli Sid się nie pomylił, miała być Świątynia. Zabrali też Agori, który znał tereny tej wyspy. Twierdził, że nie ma tu żadnej starożytnej budowli. - Ale po co właściwie Wielkie Istoty stworzyły Kule? Żebyśmy mieli więcej roboty? - Daxeen. - Nie. Zanim stworzyły istoty z mocami, musieli się sprawdzić i zbudować "naczynia" dla esencji żywiołów - Suvil. - A skąd to wiesz? - Ursus mi powiedział... *** Tymczasem Rebelianci również jechali w tym kierunku. Osobiście dowodził nimi Kane. Mieli kilka godzin przewagi nad drużyną, ale bez nich nic nie zdziałają. - Zgotujemy im przyjęcie niespodziankę... Błahahahahahahaha!!! Dodaj gazu! Jechali tak, gdy nagle zauważyli na drodze jakiś pojazd. Niestety chwilę później przejeżdżali obok jakiegoś pola. Pojazdem zarzuciło i zaryli w pole. Widział to właściciel i krzyknął: - Kuźwa, moje pole! *** Drużyna zatrzymała się. Byli na miejscu, ale żadnej świątyni nie było. Na tej pustyni w ogóle nic nie było! - To chyba nie tu... - powiedziała Laimax. - Mówiłem wam - odparł Agori. - Dajcie klucz! - zakomenderował Suvil. Wartor podał mu go i zapytał: - Masz fazę? Suvil spojrzał na niego zdziwiony, a potem położył Klucz na ziemii i odsunąłsię. Ku jego przerażeniu ziemia zaczęła się trząść. - Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Niebo spada! - krzyknął Agori i zaczął uciekać. - Nie, to ziemia się podnosi... - chciala wyjaśnić Laimax. Rzeczywiście. Ziemia się podniosła. Wszyscy zdążyli odskoczyć, ich oczom ukazała się świątynia. Była wysoka na jakieś 50 bio. Miała okrągły kształt. Średnica wynosiła na oko 30 bio. - Daxeen, leć po klucz. Został na górze. - Suvil. - OK! - i po chwili - Trzymaj! Suvil zbliżył się do wielkich, zamkniętych, kamiennych drzwi. Wyciosany na nich był kształt pasujący do Klucza. Toa przyłożył go do wypukłego symbolu. Pasował. Drzwi zaczęły się otwierać... Podekscytowany Toa wszedł do środka. Zobaczył 21 piedestałów przypominających jakby gniazda. Nagle w sklepieniu pojawiły się otwory przepuszczający promienie słoneczne. - Co o tym myślicie? - zapytał ekipę Suvil. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się i zobaczył pustkę... - Ożesz w mordę... Usłyszał jakieś szmery dookoła siebie. - Kane, pokaż się! - Z przyjemnością! - Suvilowi ukazali się Kane i około 50 Rebeliantów stojących pod ścianami świątyni. Kilku z nich trzymało jego towarzyszy. - Dobrze... - powiedział wyciągając Miecz. - A więc czas na... ROZSTRZYGNIĘCIE! Rebelianci utworzyli krąg wokół Suvila. Wepchnęli do środka jego towarzyszy i wyciągnęli broń. Podobnie zrobili nasi bohaterowie. Mieli świadomość, że tu wszystko się rozstrzygnie. - Na każdego z nas przypada 6, 7 tamtych. Wiecie co robić! - zakomenderował Suvil. Pierwszy ruszył Onuxiv. Rzucił się na Rebeliantów. Daxeen wzbił się w powietrze i ostrzeliwał ich. Suvil ruszył w kierunku Kane’a, ale zastąpili mu drogę dwaj barczyści Skakdi. Wartor osłaniany przez Lumixa wkładał Kule w piedestały. Te tworzyły kręgi. Największy liczył 6, a w samym środku stał jeden, przeznaczony dla Kuli Życia. Laimax i Terneitex utworzyli duet, doskonałe połączenie siły i szybkości. Suvil uporał się ze Skakdi i powiedział do Kane’a: - Zatańczymy? - A napić to się nie chciałeś... Żadnych zasad, ale bez broni. Bez masek i... - Suvil uderzył go pięścią w twarz. Kopnął go w brzuch, wsadził głowę między nogi, wyniósł na ramiona i przerzucił. Potem wziął miecz i ruszył na niego. W międzyczasie Skakdi o imieniu Alir cisnął Laimax o piedestał. Ten się rozpadł, ale po chwili stał cały. - Oooo... Fajnie... Aaa! – Terneitex chwycił go i nabił na ten sam piedestał. Na środek sali wyszedł Skargi z karabinem TS-17 i zaczął ostrzeliwać Daxeena. Zaszedł go od tyłu Wartor, obrócił go i wbił mu w oczy po dwa palce. Ten krzyknął, a Wartor chwycił "teeskę" i zastrzelił go. Zobaczył grupkę Rebeliantów otaczającą Terneitexa i Laimax. Ruszył w ich kierunku. Lumix przejął worek z Kulami. Sześć już było na miejscach. Każdą, którą umieszczało się w zagłębieniu przypominającego stalagmit piedestału zaczynała emanować niezwykłym blaskiem. Onuxiv dzielnie sobie radził, mimo kawałka metalu tkwiącego w jego nodze... - Nadal mają przewagę! – krzyknęła nieco histerycznie Laimax. - Spokojnie... Wezwałem wsparcie. Nie wiem tylko, kiedy nadejdzie… - odpowiedział Suvil unikając ciosów Kane’a. Ten teleportował się za niego i zaczął go dusić. Suvil uaktywnił maskę i przerzucił go przez plecy. Kane odwrócił się prosto pod atak Suvila. Toa Dźwięków wbił się w niego i przewrócił. Wstał i pochylił się nad wyczerpanym Toa Światła. Jednak ten nagle otworzył oczy i potężnym strumieniem światła posłał Suvila pod sufit. W międzyczasie na zewnątrz Świątyni kilku Skrallów pilnowało wejścia. Nagle podbiegł tam jakiś Toa Ognia z miotaczem, wycelował i powiedział: - Wypier... – i otworzył ogień. Nikt nie zdążył uciec i wszyscy padli trupem. Toa razem z drugim, który do niego dołączył weszli do świątyni... - Retol! Brahion! Otrzymaliście moją wiadomość – krzyknął uradowany Suvil. - A jakże! - Ty weź Rebeliantów, ja mu pomogę – powiedział Brahion i popędził do Suvila. Kane wpadł na świetny pomysł. Błysnął Brahionowi po oczach i wziął maczugę. Brahion przetarł oczy i zaszarżował tak samo jak Suvil na Toa Światła. Wbił się w niego i przewrócił go. Nagle zobaczył, że to nie Kane, a Suvil! Chwilę potem padł nieprzytomny po uderzeniu w głowę maczugą. Kane dezaktywował iluzję, wziął miecz i ruszył poderżnąć Toa gardła… Tymczasem Retol siał spustoszenie w szeregach wrogów. Zostało ich tylko kilkunastu. Nic nie mogło się równać z siłą zjednoczonych bohaterów. Lecz Drużyna Suvila traciła siły do walki. Retol był świeży i się zbytnio nie przemęczał. Daxeen umieścił przedostatnią Kulę na miejscu. - Jeszcze jedna – powiedział Terneitex. - Nie! Stój! Jeśli umieści się wszystkie Kule, świątynia pierdyknie! – krzyknął Wartor. – Czytałem... - Uch... Dalej panowie! Siły są równe! Skopmy im zadki! – krzyknęła Laimax, by zmobilizować drużynę. ---- Suvil i Kane wymieniali ciosy. Nasuwało się pytanie, czy oni w ogóle mają jakiś limit wytrzymałości. Brahion też zaczynał się powoli podnosić. Nie mógł sobie darować, że dał się zaskoczyć. Rozejrzał się. Drużyna pozbawiała życia ostatnich niedobitków. Suvil kopnął Kane’a w brzuch, a gdy Toa Światła zgiął się z bólu, włożył jego głowę między nogi i wyniósł na ramiona. Chciał nim rzucić o ziemię, ale ten splótł nogi i zaczął go dusić. Laimax chyba wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak, bo ruszyła w ich kierunku i krzyknęła do Brahiona: - Wyrzuć mnie! – Brahion pochylił się, splótł dłonie i w momencie, gdy jej stopa znalazła się na nich, z całej siły wypchnął ją, po czym upadł trafiony strumieniem światła. Laimax chciała wbić się w Kane’a i powalić go. Jednak ten złapał jej głowę pod pachę i odchylił się, by wywrócić tą wieżę z ciał. Półprzytomny Suvil nieszczęśliwie trafił na głaz, a Laimax uderzyła głową o kamienną podłogę. Kane również oberwał, ale nie na tyle, żeby się nie podnieść. Podparł się rękami i wysunął nogę. Przy okazji oślepił większą męską część ekipy i Retola. Przełożył ciężar ciała na drugą nogę i z wysiłkiem uniósł swoje ciało. Gdy już miał pewność, że nie upadnie, odetchnął i uniósł głowę, by zobaczyć promyki słońca przechodzące przez dziury w kopule świątyni. - A więc... Zwycięstwo! - Założymy się?! - Kane odwrócił się i zobaczył Suvila! Toa Dźwięków położył rękę na jego ramieniu, przełożył swoją głowę, wyniósł Kane'a i cisnął o podłogę! - Zdychaj. Sukinsynu. Suvil rozejrzał się. Jego towarzysze powoli się podnosili. Wziął łańcuch i przywiązał Kane’a do ostatniego piedestału. Usiadł na ziemi i czekał, aż Kane się ocknie. Gdy już to zrobił i zrozumiał, że jest w sytuacji bez wyjścia powiedział: - Jest taka sentencja: "Dobry człowiek zabije cię szybko, a zły będzie cię torturował, aż będziesz błagał o śmierć." - Uważasz, że zasługujesz na szybką śmierć? Dobrze… - Suvil wziął Kulę Życia i zaczął iść w kierunku spętanego Toa Światła. Na twarzy Kane’a malowało się przerażenie. Suvil przyłożył Kulę do piersi więźnia. Ta zajaśniała, a Kane zaczął krzyczeć… Kula wchłaniała jego duszę… Po chwili krzyk umilkł… Suvil spojrzał na Kulę i doznał wizji... W ułamku sekundy zobaczył obrazy wszystkich żywych istot na planecie. Na samym końcu wizji był obraz Toa, o której sądził, że nie żyje… - Ale przecież... Ona umarła na moich rękach... - i stracił przytomność. ---- - Ocknął się! - Co? Gdzie? Jak? - Znaleźliśmy cię obok Kuli Życia. Kane nie żył. A teraz uciekamy, bo włożyliśmy Kulę Życia na piedestał. Suvil rozejrzał się. Wszyscy członkowie drużyny plus Retol i Brahion siedzieli na maszynie. Wzrok Suvila zatrzymał się na wspomnianym Toa Plazmy: - Błagam cię, nie pomagaj mi... - Dobrze, już dobrze... - Uwaga! Świeci się! Wszyscy spojrzeli w tył. Widać było blask, lecz po paru sekundach zniknął. - Spodziewałem się wybuchu... BUM! Ziemią wstrząsnął ogromny wybuch, momentalnie pojazd uniósł się w powietrze, trzymany przez wiatr spowodowany wybuchem. Wokół latały odłamki skał, piasek, członkowie drużyny… W końcu wszyscy z łomotem upadli na jakąś wydmę. Serpentix zakopał się w piasku, Daxeen w dziwnej pozycji leżał na ziemi, Laimax usiłowała wyciągnąć spod kawałka skały nogę, a wszyscy inni leżeli na fragmentach otoczenia. Vortixx z wyrzutem spojrzała w kierunku Suvila i powiedziała: - To ci wystarczy!? Epilog - Drużyna wróciła do Tahu, który podziękował im za wykonanie zadania. - Terneitex znalazł opuszczoną fortecę, którą przemianowano na siedzibę drużyny. - Wszyscy członkowie drużyny przemilczeli fakt zabicia Vermona i Lutora przez Laimax, a także jej niecne plany. - Suvil za zgodą drużyny nazwał ich Żelazna Pięść, lub też Pięść. - Tahu postanowił wznowić misję na granicy, nie odnalazł jednak Bistera, choć próbował. - Suvil obiecał sobie, że odnajdzie tę Toa... Jednak wszyscy byli przekonani, że to jeszcze nie koniec tej historii... KONIEC Podziękowania * The New Lewie, za inspirację. * Wszystkim, którzy zgłosili swoje postacie. * I tym, którzy zgodzili się na ich wypożyczenie. * Greshowi 250, za plakietkę. * Guurahkowi, za sprawiedliwą ocenę. * Wszystkim, którzy wierzyli, że uda mi się skończyć Kule. * Wszystkim, którzy to przeczytali... * albo chociaż cokolwiek... * Czytelnikom i przyjaciołom, za pamięć. No! A teraz ku radości Vezia pora wziąć się za Sunessi! Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Kroniki Nowego Spherus Magna Kategoria:Twórczość Akuuma